The Virgin Wolfram
by cloudyWingless
Summary: After battling the mischievous witch of the forest and being hit by a mysterious powder, Wolfram wakes up two months later pregnant with Yuuri's baby. The only thing is, Wolfram has never had any sort of sexual encounter in his life! How is this possible? (WARNING: mpreg, Based on an OTP prompt which has been put in the Author's Notes)
1. Chapter 1

**Ryker: FINALS FINALS FINALS! I've been through the start of finals HELL recently and this is my stress reliever! WOOOOOO.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so awkward and short, and I keep changing the tenses, it's supposed to be Wolfram's inner dialogue and he's talking to you guys so yeah. I just found this prompt on tumblr. Kay.**

 **The Prompt: OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP having their lives/souls intertwined through some sort of completely non-sexual spell or ritual or whatever, and that ends up making one (or both) of them pregnant.**

* * *

The last thing I remember is being hit by that forest witch's powder and everything went black. I screamed out for Yuuri to make sure that wimp was alright, but I fell into the sea of black before I could even hear a response.

Am I dead?

The darkness nipped at my skin like bunch of little dragons. I yearned to be held by Yuuri one last time, I needed to tell him that I loved him or else he'll never know. Yeah, like that wimp will ever love me back.

I've been alone for as long as I could remember. Not even my family cared to wipe away the tears. Well, everyone except for Conrad, my Little Big Brother. He was a sign of my weakness though and I can't have anyone knowing that I have a soft spot for that half human. Just like how I love Yuuri and not even my own Mother knows.

She hurt the most. The one person in the world that should want me to be happy always tried to set up the man I love with some skanky woman. Does she not truly love me?

"lfram… WOLFRAM!" Yuuri? Is that you?

The ice was chased away by an intimate warmth that shot down my body. I curled into the magical heat and nuzzled my face against the softness I had rested on.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a hand run down the length of my arm. In alarm, I shot up only to feel like I was hit by a carriage over and over. I groaned and put a hand on my forehead. I leaned back to rest on the warmth as my stomach churned against my ribcage.

"Wolfram!" I looked up at the boy with bright black eyes.

"Yuuri…?" I groaned, "What happened?"

"Cassandra hit us with her powder, we don't know what it does but it got some off of you and gave it to Gisela. You took the full blow of it," my brunette brother reached over and brushed some blonde locks out of my face.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, "A-and where am I?"

"It's been three days," what! "And we are in the carriage back to Blood Pledge Castle."

Yuuri stroked my hair. His fingers massaged my scalp in a soothing pattern. I wanted to stay awake though.

"Go back to sleep Wolfram," he smiled.

I moaned in response before I fell back unconscious.

When I woke again, I was back in my own bed alone. My heart that was once filled with happiness from Yuuri's sweet touch was replaced with the barren hole that usually sat there. I won't cry though, that's for the weak.

I changed out of the night wear that I assume Conrad put me in since Yuuri wouldn't dare touch me. I'm not beautiful enough for him I guess. That has to be it, my rotten attitude and crusty appearance drove him away.

"Stop it!" I shook the thought out of my head. I had to remain positive!

When I walked into the dining hall, I wondered if everyone already ate since it was empty. One of the maids screamed when she saw me and ran away.

What's up with her?

No matter, I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for myself. I didn't notice how weak I was until a flash of dizziness washed over me. Of course, I brushed it off and happily nibbled at my apple and took a stroll around the castle until I finished the juicy fruit.

Something washed up my body and I threw a hand over my mouth. Bile rose into my throat and burned my vocal chords. There was no time to make it to the bathroom, so I threw up in the bushes by the courtyard. How embarrassing…

"Lord Wolfram!" my regular crowd ran over to me as I wiped off my mouth. Another wave of nausea took over and I threw up the acidic liquid into the bush again.

Gisela rubbed my back and made those horrible feelings go away. I groaned before I straightened my back and spat out any extra flavor that lingered in the corners of my mouth.

Mother pulled me into a hug that suffocated me in her breasts. I pushed her away to try and hug her properly. Her makeup ran streaks down her cheeks.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-you've been asleep f-fo-for-" she couldn't finish her sentence before sobbing.

"Two months," Gwendal finished for her, "Gisela kept you under intense care. Whatever that witch did… well… Gisela, you tell him."

"Tell me what?" I asked as I scanned the crowd. Yuuri was conveniently missing.

Greta, my 13 year old human daughter, leaned herself against my side. She reached my shoulder now after her giant growth spurt back in the spring. I wrapped an arm around her and twirled a finger in her tight ringlet curled hair.

"Papa Wolfram, please don't freak out," she said.

I chuckled, "Why would I?"

"B-Because you're two months pregnant!" Gisela squeaked out.

I could only laugh as the awkward silence filled the serene atmosphere. There was no way that could happen! That's funny. They must be joking with me.

"Why are you laughing?" Gunter asked.

"Because that's funny!" I smiled, "I can't be pregnant!"

"But you are," the Great Sage growled.

My laughter disappeared as everyone's stern faces showed no jokes. I let go of Greta and flew that hand to my stomach. All I felt was fear.

What happened to me? D-did someone touch me when I was asleep?

"H-how?" I breathed, "I'm a virgin! If I remember correctly, it takes two to make a baby! So how the hell am I pregnant if I haven't had any sort of sexual encounter, unless you are all saying that I cheated on Yuuri! How dare you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My rage wasn't directed at them, but myself. I was too scared to even move and all I wanted was this thing inside of me gone.

"No, we aren't saying that, Kid," Yozak snapped and poked me square in the forehead, "That witch's powder, Gisela examined it with Anissina and that powder can make connected souls grow stronger to the point where the souls conceive a child without any sexual contact. Remember how your Great Ancestor Rufus had the Original Majesty's baby without the two having sexual encounters? Well, this is the same thing."

"Oh…" I trailed off and looked at my feet, "Who is the father then?"

"Who is the only one not here?" Greta said with rage laced in her voice. Obviously, something happened when I was asleep.

… Wait…

I looked out and saw Mother, Gisela, Anissina, Yozak, Greta, Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal. All that's missing is, "Yuuri."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryker: I'm writing this constantly, so I hope to update again later today. See, I'm in an angsty mood because my life is falling apart around me so this is like my way out in a sense. Not healthy, but hey, I write good shit.**

 **Wolfram is sort of OOC but that's because of his pregnancy hormones. Remember, he is about two months and three weeks along and he's coming to terms with his life now. Yuuri seems like an asshole, yeah, but how would you feel if you found out the guy you sort of like is pregnant?**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _"Oh…" I trailed off and looked at my feet, "Who is the father then?"_

 _"Who is the only one not here?" Greta said with rage laced in her voice. Obviously, something happened when I was asleep._

 _… Wait…_

 _I looked out and saw Mother, Gisela, Anissina, Yozak, Greta, Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal. All that's missing is, "Yuuri."_

* * *

"Where is he?" I growled, "Where can I find that WIMP!?"

"Wolfram, I don't think you should-" Conrad held out his hands to stop me.

"NO!" I yelled, "If he is the father, he needs to own up to this! He NEEDS to take responsibility! I-I'm not some object for him to look at! Right now, he must understand that I am facing serious shame here if he doesn't marry me!"

"Don't you think that's a little-" he tried to speak again.

"Harsh? Huh Weller?! Well, does it look like a give a damn!" I thrashed my arms around to make my point, "I was asleep for two months and I wake up pregnant! I'm not some Sleeping Beauty*! Please, Shinou, tell me this isn't happening." I settled down as the rage flushed from my body.

I leaned back against Mother to hide my face as little salty tears rolled down my cheeks. She hushed me and tangled her fingers in my hair. I let out loud sobs as my body trembled in sorrow. I lost any dignity.

Conrad pulled me from Mother's grasp and swayed me back and forth like he did when we were children. My fists clenched around the fabric of his brown uniform. I shook my head against his chest. Gwendal reached over and pet my head while Greta held my hand.

"Honey," Mother said, "I'm so sorry."

"N-no Mother," I wiped away my tears, "I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just…"

"We know," Conrad smiled, "His Majesty is in his study right now, if you'd like to pay him a visit."

"Thank you," I squeezed Greta's hand, "Darling, would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah," She gritted her teeth, "I'm still mad about what he said."

What did he say? Never mind, it's best I don't know.

On the way to Yuuri's study, Greta told me that when he heard the news, he didn't take it well. First, Yuuri was scared that someone took me without my consent. His concern made me smile. Then, he got mad and said that baby wasn't his and couldn't be his. That made my smile flip flop.

I didn't want this baby, but to hear that Yuuri hated it that much made me rub my stomach as if I was saying that I will be there. I had to be there for the baby since it seems like I'll be the one to raise it.

Greta reassured me that she'll love her little sibling with every fiber in her being to make up for Yuuri's lack of compassion. She was the best daughter I could ever ask for, even if I didn't like her in the beginning. But who could blame me? She did try to assassinate my fiance…

The door to Yuuri's study towered over us as if to mock us on our innate fears of the unknown. I gently hit my knuckles against the wood until I heard Yuuri give us the 'ok' to come in.

The double black froze when he saw me and shook his head briefly. Greta sat to the side as I walked up to his desk.

"Yuuri," I began to speak.

"Yes Wolfram, can I help you?" he asked without making eye contact. He continued to sign his papers.

Each time his quill hit the paper made my temper flare up, and the pregnancy hormones did not help. I pushed the papers off his desk and threw the quill at the book shelf.

"Wolfram! What the hell!" he yelled.

"No, don't give me that!" I spat, "You need to listen up now! I was told what happened, and you must understand the consequences."

"I know them, Conrad already told me," am I really in love with this fool? "You are having a baby."

"Not just any baby, _your_ baby," I gritted my teeth, "If the public finds out that you reject me- er us, then I'll be shamed for the rest of my life and your baby's life-"

"Wolf, it's your baby," he 'corrected.

"NO WIMP!" I yelled and grabbed him by the collar, "It takes two to make a baby! I'm not a creature that can procreate with just myself! That powder intertwined our souls! Do you know what that means?" he shook his head, "Well, our bond is so strong that our souls produced a baby inside of me. The bond was going to happen eventually, but when it was forced it made this reaction. It also means that your soul will reject anyone else!"

I let go of his collar and went to look out the window and calm down.

"What does that mean?" he breathed.

"It means, if you want to marry a woman and have a baby with her, she will not get pregnant. Only I can have your babies. This also means that we will have a tough time keeping any sort of relationship with someone else," I said, "Trust me, Yuuri, if I had a choice, this wouldn't have happened. I… just want you to be happy. I know you aren't happy with me and you really hate this child, but that witch is to blame, not me nor our baby."

He rose to his feet and joined me at the window.

"How do you know so much about this?" he asked.

"My ancestor, Rufus, had the same thing happen to him and the Original King. He was the first account of two Mazoku being so close that their souls created a child. It's possible. Just very rare and when it happens, most people rejoice. It's said to be good luck. We were all taught this in our sex ed classes," I pressed my forehead against the cool glass, "I just never thought this would happen to me."

Yuuri realized he was wrong about rejecting the child. He knew that Mazoku males can have children, so that wasn't a shock especially since Conrad and Yozak had a baby which is sleeping in his nursery.

"Y-you know I'm not ready for marriage," he squeaked.

Greta marched to my side and said, "You know, Papa Yuuri, it's been a little more than three years since you proposed to Papa Wolfram. Whether it's for political reasons or not, you should marry Papa Wolfram."

My daughter is smart. She did grow up in the shadow of Yuuri and my tension.

He sighed.

"Fine, we'll get married then," he looked defeated, "A small wedding, personal. Only close friends and family."

My heart sunk in my chest. A thought blurted in my head… run away. I wanted to disappear and never bother Yuuri again. His pretty face twisted in pain and sorrow made me feel guilty for ever coming into his life.

It's my entire fault he hurts. He doesn't even want this child and is now forced into a hollow marriage to raise a baby in vain. I bit the fatty part of my bottom lip to try and hold back the blubbered sobs trapped in my throat, but I failed. I leaned against his shoulder and cried as he put a hand on my back.

"Hey," his voice perked up with false happiness, "We'll get through this." He tilted my chin up to look into his strong black eyes. "Don't we always?"

I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck to pull myself into an embrace and cry. I stood on my toes to nuzzle my face in the hot crook of his neck. He smelled of ink and the lavender soap in the bath that burned my nostrils for more. His scent comforted me every time. Whenever he left for Earth, I would lay in his bed and press his pillow against my face to reassure myself that he would return to me.

Yuuri made sure that my stomach did not touch him as he was still in a form of disgust and denial. He tried his best to get over it, but I know, just like our relationship, he will never accept this.

Greta poked herself in between us to be included. I pressed my face in her curly hair with a tearful smile.

Oh Shinou, what am I to do?

Yuuri isn't happy. I love him, of course I do, but I know his heart is too shallow to fit me. I just want to disappear…

* * *

 *** When Wolfram says, "I'm not some Sleeping Beauty." he's referring to the original story where Sleeping Beauty was raped by the Prince and impregnated with twins. She woke up to her child's attempt to feed or something like that. But essentially, Wolfram is getting upset because he was asleep for two months of his pregnancy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryker: Haha omg this story boomed way more than I expected it! To be honest, I'm not happy with this work but I guess everyone else is! So enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _Oh Shinou, what am I to do?_

 _Yuuri isn't happy. I love him, of course I do, but I know his heart is too shallow to fit me. I just want to disappear…_

* * *

Gisela ordered me to rest even though I was asleep for two months. Yuuri and I announced that we will wed the next weekend and it will be small, with only the people in the castle to attend. Nothing fancy. Mother did not take that lightly, she had planned my wedding for years and now she can't use anything she wanted.

Conrad and Gwendal sat with me in my room. I tried to eat more, but I threw it up. I swear, the first thing I will do is ground this baby for letting me go hungry.

"How are you holding up?" Conrad asked as he brought a cup of steaming tea. Gwendal propped up the pillows behind me so I could sit up properly.

I avoided the question, "How is Andrew? Shouldn't you be with him?" I was in no mood to lie to my brothers.

"Wolfram," the brunette sighed.

"What?" I said with a little whine, "You are his father. It's rather rude to leave the baby work to the mother. Hasn't Anissina taught you anything?"

I took a sip of tea and watch Gwendal squirm since he was given a terrifying lecture when Andrew was born. He basically said that Conrad would have time to hold up his position because Yozak would take care of the child, and Anissina blew her lid.

"Don't change the topic," Conrad used his parent voice on me, "Tell us what's wrong."

"Last time I checked, you aren't my father so I don't have to tell you anything," I huffed, "My father is in some unmarked grave."

"Stop being difficult, Little Brother," my oldest brother growled, "You have no right to say that. I get it, you're mad. You're mad that you are marrying the one you love and having his baby. We get it."

I scoffed with a smirk, "You 'get' nothing."

Conrad reached out for me.

"Then help us understand." he said.

That man always knew how to get me to talk. Even as children, I had these spells where I would get irrationally upset and I wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. It made Mother sob about failing me. Then, in came Little Big Brother who would gently pinch my chubby cheeks and tell me that everything is alright and I'm safe. Or he would tickle the answer out of me.

I've long outgrown those methods, but his voice still reminded me of the love and security he provided as a brother back when I was alone. It was like a switch in my brain, whenever I heard his voice or felt his loving aura, I would spill my guts to him.

He's a great father, I always knew that. Me on the other hand, what kind of parent will I be? I do have Greta as a child, but she came to us when she was around 10 years old, so I never experienced what a young child is like to reprimand and teach life lessons.

Gwendal growled and slammed his fists on his knees, "Face it Conrad, he won't talk to us, like always!" He got up. "I'm leaving. Come on Conrad."

No, wait, please come back! I don't want to be alone! "Don't leave me!" the last part of my thoughts leaked out as I reached for them.

"Stubborn brat," Gwendal hissed under his breath. The steam from his hiss burned my skin.

The two took their seats at my bedside again.

"Now tell us, please," the brunette pleaded with me.

I took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm upset because Yuuri doesn't want this. Hell, I woke up after two months pregnant. It's so much to take in. I-I just need some time. Please, put yourself in my shoes."

Conrad caressed my cheek and tickled under my chin gently as if I was his baby. He smiled fondly at me. His calm brown eyes glowed through the darkest of thoughts to tangle with my center to tell me that I'll be alright.

Gwendal kissed my cheek before he got up and left with his trail of anger behind him. He wanted the best for both his little brothers. His compassion for others is always hidden behind the emotionless front he uses as his shield. I knew he was off to knit a little creature for the hell of it.

I was accompanied by my Little Big Brother until the sun grew tired and set for the moon to have it's time to watch over the lands. He and I sat for hours just talking about everything as if we were little kids again. He patted my stomach before he took his leave, and that was the first time someone other than me.

I liked it.

The week passed with Yuuri avoiding me and Greta baby proofing everything including the ground I walked on. She was ecstatic about the baby. After all, it's technically three months since I became pregnant and the bump was showing.

Our wedding day came. Yuuri and I stood together in front of Murata with our entire castle watching, which wasn't many people. We wore casual clothes.

The most special day of my life turned out to be as exciting as a funeral. No, the funeral would've been a happier time than this. Yuuri's deep frown ruined the already rainy atmosphere since it was supposed to storm.

The wedding was short, the kiss was even shorter, and in the blink of an eye, Yuuri and I lost all of our romantic freedom. I wasn't ready for marriage let alone a baby, but this world seems to throw curve balls left and right.

My double black husband and I sat in his- I mean _our_ room as we prepped ourselves for the small party later that evening. The air was thick with acidic tension from our heavy silence. I sat at the windowsill and peered out at the stray droplets of rain that smacked against the glass. My back was sore from the weight of the child, though I'm only three months pregnant. The baby bump was more noticeable, Gisela says that this is common for male pregnancies since our bodies are more narrow.

I got out of my seat and stretched my back with a couple of rubs on the mid part. Yuuri's eyes followed my every movement as he sat on his fluffy bed. His expression had traces of guilt and sympathy as he watched me rub my stomach and sit back down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Why do you care? "Yeah," I dismissed his concern. I was far too upset with him for acting like it was the end of the world to marry me. This thought is rather childish of me since I felt the same way.

"You keep stretching your back and stuff," his voice was small, as if he was afraid of me hurting him.

I let out a chuckle and I leaned back to rest my weight on one hand while the other on my baby bump. "Well, your back gets sore while extra weight as added," I flashed him a smirk and turned my entire body to look out the window.

I heard the springs of the bed creak as Yuuri got up. His feet shuffled across the tiled floor and I wondered whether he was leaving the room. As if he would care about me.

A pair of hands gripped each of my shoulders and began to rub. Thumbs dug into the knots of my weary back. My eyes widened in confusion but at the same time my body got lost to the bliss of the massage.

"Wimp," I leaned my head back until it was on his shoulder.

He hummed in response as his fingers danced down to my mid back. I moaned when his fist rubbed into the most painful part of my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with my eyes shut tight and my lips slightly parted.

I sighed when I felt his massage stop. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me close to him. My back was flush against his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder, his lips dangerously close to my stretched neck. I tried to not react to his hands over my baby bump as it was the first time he touched it. Sweet tingles shot through my bloodstream at his touch.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"For what?" I said with a throaty voice. We both spoke in a hushed tone to hold up the serenity.

"For being a jerk," He pressed his lips closer to my neck, "I just want you to know that this is rather new to me. I just wish the marriage wasn't so rushed, but I thought that you wouldn't want the entire Kingdom to know that you were already three months pregnant. M-maybe one day we can do it right." His hot breath on my chilled skin made my hormones rage while I soaked in his sweet words. Yuuri rubbed his hands over my stomach. "It's not fair to you that you're forced to have my baby without your consent. I'm so sorry I treated you poorly. You're my best friend, Wolfram, and I can't imagine hurting you. It will take some time, but I'll try to be the husband and father you've wanted. Truth is, I like you, I have for quite some time, but I didn't want to rush into anything since we are still so young and I'm so blind to everything."

Though I should feel overjoyed, I felt numb to his words. Not a bad numb, but a pleasant vibration as if I knew this all along. We were already stuck in this marriage, why not make the best of it. It seemed like Yuuri has finally come to terms with the fact that our souls were bound for life. My wimpy King had always been the sensitive type.

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked with a little kiss to the neck.

"Maybe," I smirked, "But I don't speak for the baby and I bet she doesn't forgive her father for being such a wimp."

Yuuri smiled as I lifted my head off his shoulder to look out the window as guests arrived for the party.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to be the best Daddy ever for her-" he cheered, "-wait, how do you know it's a girl?"

"I just do, mother's intuition after all," I teased him.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he finally accepts this relationship, but somewhere deep in my heart, I knew this would happen. Souls only bind together if they are meant to be, powder or not. But my only issue is, why does my soul mate have to be such a wimp?

At the party, Yuuri and I danced until I was forced by Gisela to take a break. My Uncle was thrilled that the Bielefeld name would not die with me. Some nobles looked at me like I was some vixen but I didn't mind. I had everything right in front of me.

Over the next two months Yuuri and I spent quality time together so we could form a bond. He would insist on talking to the baby every morning and every night so she got used to the sound of his gentle voice. He managed to convince Greta to do the same. I never noticed how many people dive immediately for a pregnant person's stomach to coo at them like they are two years old. It began to pinch at my nerves.

Gwendal had sent out Conrad and Yozak to go find that witch who started this mess. It left Yuuri and me to look after my little nephew, which Yozak said was good practice for the future. The one year old boy was mainly accompanied by Greta as she adored the child ever since he was born. I could already tell she would make a great mother one day.

The Great Sage prepared Yuuri on what to expect with a baby that could potentially wield both my and his magic. Being a natural born fire user, it's in my nature to know how to raise a child with similar powers.

So, while Murata was with Yuuri, I spent the day in Andrew's room. I had a book on Mazoku male pregnancy, just to know what to expect.

Though, the last thing I thought to happen was Yuuri crashing into the room with a startled look on his face. My immediate thought was that Conrad and Yozak were hurt.

"Wolf, come quick! Greta can look after Andrew," he grabbed my hand to help me to my feet.

"Why?" my heart raced in my chest, "Is my brother alright?"

"Conrad's fine! So is Yozak," he rushed me out the door.

"Then what-"

"They found the witch and they want to lock her up forever! I can't talk them out of it! But she wants to meet us," he said in a state of panic, "Maybe with both of us, we'll learn why she did this and she can be set free!"

I had no time to process the information as I was hurried down to the dungeons where the little witch girl sat in her cell with a vibrant smile on her blood red lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryker: Howdy, this was rushed! ahahahaaaa i'm not happy with my work here, but I just want to say right now, the story continues after Wolfram gives birth. Plus, Cassandra links many many many things together which goes towards the sorta plot.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _"They found the witch and they want to lock her up forever! I can't talk them out of it! But she wants to meet us," he said in a state of panic, "Maybe with both of us, we'll learn why she did this and she can be set free!"_

 _I had no time to process the information as I was hurried down to the dungeons where the little witch girl sat in her cell with a vibrant smile on her blood red lips._

* * *

She looked like Ulrike. Her hair was mud brown and her eyes a piercing white while her skin kissed by the sun. Her wrists shackled in chains that cut into her delicate skin.

I wonder, is she a relative of Ulrike?

There wasn't a malicious vibe from her, but more a spiritual kindness. Yuuri was right, we had to let her go since the only thing she did was accelerate the inevitable, that is if I am to think optimistically. The punishment for tampering with the King and his Consort would be death, and that pacifist wimp would never let a living being die.

"Rufus!" she cheered as she leaped off of her cot and ran to the bars.

Rufus? As in, Rufus von Bielefeld?

"I'm so happy to see you," she reached out for me, "I'm sorry about two months ago, but you were already hit with my magic powder so it would have no effect on… you…" she trailed off as she scanned the length of my body. "I assume you and His Majesty Shinou must've gotten busy again. What is this, your fourth child? Oh, and I love the new hair cut, I told you it would look amazing on you!"

A rosy blush dusted over my cheeks at the mere thought of Shinou ever coming near me. The damp room added to the layers of awkward humidity that surrounded me.

Murata took his place in between Yuuri and me. He placed a hand on my shoulder which made me flinch in disgust.

"Cassandra, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld, he is the ancestor of Rufus," he smiled, "Remember me? Daikenja, but now I go by Murata."

"Huh…" Cassandra looked as if she was struck by lightning, "H-How long have I been…"

"A couple thousand years," Murata said so lightly.

Cassandra gasped, "Oh my Shinou I'm so sorry!" she got down on her knees, "I-I didn't mean to hit you with the powder, Ancestor of Rufus. You just have the same aura as Rufus s-so I just assumed. Plus, Shinou said to use the powder-"

"Shinou, of course he'd be behind this," Murata turned to himself and rubbed his chin.

I ignored the stupid Sage and growled at the little witch on her knees. "How DARE you mistake me for an ancestor long past?! Look what has happened!" I gestured to my stomach that was swollen like a watermelon, "You have caused chaos in the lives of the 27th Maoh and me! For that, you must pay!"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri hissed, "Calm down, it was an obvious mistake. She said she didn't mean it, I don't think we should lock her away forever."

"Of course you don't, you're a wimp," I crossed my arms over my chest hastily.

"How do you know Rufus von Bielefeld, Lady Cassandra?" my brunette brother asked.

The girl went back to her cot and sat there with her legs folded neatly underneath her. She shifted and prepared us for a long story.

"I was a small child back then, raised by witches. I became the protector of the forest until I was put into a deep slumber. Anyway, one day, a couple of villagers ran after me since I wasn't looked very kindly upon back then. Rufus was the only nice one. He stopped them and always played with me. We grew up together:

 _(Cassandra's memory)_

 _I stomped over to him and ripped clothing out of his knapsack. "Cassie!" he hissed._

 _"Do you have to go?" I whined, "You could die out there."_

 _I threw myself down on his bed, my arms rested over my forehead to block out any light that glistened in from the open window._

 _Rufus' manor was giant. Since he was of rich blood, he lived in a separate part of the giant area we call Bielefeld Fields. He loved to stay closer to the forest part since he was more fine tune with nature. He would dance with fire fairies and cry to the moon with wolves. The blonde was certainly one of a kind._

 _Rufus laid down next to me, his head next to mine. He rested his hands above his head with a gentle sigh._

 _"So," his voice was as beautiful as the morning breeze, "If I die, I die. It will eventually happen, so I might as well die for the greater good." He turned on his side. "I'll never abandon you, Cassie."_

 _"B-but!"_

 _"I want to give you something," he poked my side._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Bielefeld Fields," he gestured out the window, "Take care of it while I'm gone."_

 _I nodded furiously with a tinted blush scattered on my cheeks. Rufus smiled and wrapped an arm around me to take a quick nap before he finished packing._

 _(Back to Wolfram's POV)_

"So, he went off to war and I feared that I would never see him again…"

Cassandra asked for something to drink and Murata scurried off to get her a glass of water.

"Thank Shinou Daikenja is gone," she giggled, "Now, where was I? Ah, right!:

 _(Cassandra's memory)_

 _I pranced around Bielefeld Fields after Rufus had not returned. I only assumed the worst, so I kept up my end of the bargain and tended to the precious forest that was once part of Bielefeld Fields. I missed him dearly but he promised that he would never abandon me._

 _When I heard the crackling of leaves under footsteps, I ducked behind a tree. I thought of a trespasser on my territory, I'd have to fight. But my heart stopped at the voice I heard, the breezy voice that I missed._

 _"Cassie," he called, "Hey, Cassandra!"_

 _I jumped out of my spot and tackled him to the ground in a cobra-like hug. Tears flooded down my face as I nuzzled my cheek on his chest. Rufus grew since the last time I saw him. His hair was a bit longer, but the tips of his hairs brushed his mid back, which he pulled into a ponytail._

 _After I let him up, he brushed off his nice clothes that I only assume he received from the new King, Shinou._

 _There was something different about my dear friend. He carried himself with a bouncier pleasure while he held his nose up to the sky. He glowed with love and bliss that could only come from another._

 _"How was the war?" I asked stupidly._

 _Rufus cringed at the memory but he laughed it off, "Is that something you ask a war veteran?"_

 _I shrugged just like he did a year ago, " I missed you."_

 _"I missed you too," he smiled, "But I'm afraid I cannot stay here."_

 _My heart sank in my chest, "Why?"_

 _"I-I found someone," he kicked at the leaves underneath his feet as he looked down to hide his blush, "He makes me very happy."_

 _"That's… great…" I sighed, "Then why come back?"_

 _"I need you to do me a favor," his stance grew serious again, "I need a powder that binds souls."_

 _My eyes widened, "B-but that means you might-"_

 _"I know the risk," he said, "Actually, I didn't request it. Shinou required this powder."_

 _His cheeks flushed red again at the mention of that man's name. I put the pieces together rather quickly._

 _"You're in love with Shinou," I said bluntly, "And you want me to make you a powder to bind your souls together…" he nodded. "With that sort of power, there is a high chance of you two creating a soul baby, you know that I assume." he nodded again. "Why though?"_

 _Rufus smiled, "Because," he looked away, "I'm damaged and my body won't let me find a proper mate."_

 _I didn't ask about this, it sounded like a touchy subject._

 _"I love Shinou and he feels the same about me. So please," and of course, I gave in._

 _(Back to Wolfram's POV)_

"I made him the powder and threw it at the couple. Low and behold, Rufus was pregnant, which is how you-" she pointed at me, "-were able to be born."

"Then why were you asleep?" Yuuri asked.

Cassandra gave a heavy sigh, "I was betrayed after that. Since Rufus was able to conceive on his own once his soul was bound to Shinou's. Someone in the Blood Pledge Castle betrayed me and put me into a deep slumber only to be woken by you all. So imagine how terrified and angry I was to see Rufus again. That's why I threw the powder at you. I remember before I went to sleep, Shinou told me to use that powder if I was being attacked."

This makes more sense now… I think.

"Did you love Rufus?" Yozak asked with a witty smile.

The witch's silence was taken as a yes.

"It was never meant for you," she said to me.

I knew that but I still felt like it was her fault.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I hissed in a breath as my hand flew to the pain and I leaned on the bars for support. It felt like someone started to chisel away at the lining of my stomach from the inside, but it wasn't a constant pain. It only happened in the burst of a second.

My husband held my shoulder in concern as he blubbered a multitude of incoherent questions while I breathed out the pain. What was that?

"Wolfram," my oldest brother gazed over at me with concern.

"I-I'm alright," I leaned back against Yuuri, "Just a bit tired."

"Is the baby alright?" Yuuri asked while Cassandra laughed until her sides hurt.

I shot daggers at her with my eyes.

"You think that's funny?" I growled ready to pounce.

"You're such a drama king! Just like Rufus!" she cackled, "It's just the baby kicking you!"

"She's kicked me before, it hasn't felt this painful."

"Maybe it's not just her this time," the witch winked before I was escorted to my room for an examination.

What does she mean?

In the end Cassandra was invited to stay at the castle to look over me since the powder was a mix of her specialty. All I can say it, 5 months down, 4 more to go...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryker: Alrighty, well there are most _VERY IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END_ of this. For starter, I'd like to say that Wolfram WILL have his child next chapter. Also, this is my world, this story is all my creation, so I can twist it to however I'd like. That includes adding characters and such. I do my research when I have to, which I did on pregnancy and I learned a few things about it but for the sake of this story, human pregnancies are nothing like a Mazoku pregnancy. Just saying. **  
**I'm just frustrated. Nothing more than that.**  
 **Okay, Also I'd like to thank y'all that keep reviewing this story and loving it because that's really why I'm writing it now. I didn't expect it to be such a hit! I'm not the type of author to do this sort of thing, so yeah. And I'm happy you guys like that I update every day but it's getting challenging since I'm literally a few days away from my last final and I'm done! THEN, if I don't finish this story in time, which I don't plan on it cuz this story will go until the children are teens, I will be ON VACATION soon! I'll tell you more about that and what will happen. LOVE YOU! kay, now it got weird. I'll shut up and you read.**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _All I can say it, 5 months down, 4 more to go…_

* * *

My body stretched out of proportion. My hands are swollen, my back arched, and I would say my ankles are swollen but I can't see them because of my outrageously swollen stomach. I was eight months pregnant already.

It felt time flew so quickly that I barely had time to catch up. Word got out to the Kingdom that Yuuri and my souls are bonded and that made the child. It was only a matter of time before the people of this country found out.

Cassandra stuck by my side closely and snickered every time I would have difficulty moving around.

Being stubborn me, I refused to remain in one place for too long. I wanted to be in the action of running the Kingdom and training soldiers. Apparently, pregnant men couldn't do that since their emotions escalated and mobility became slim. My hips aren't wide, like a female, so my body has begun to stretch for birth in a month…

Oh Shinou, I can't even imagine what that will be like. I've had nightmares of that dreaded day for weeks now where I'll wake up in a cold sweat and I get kicked in the kidney by the baby. On second thought, I can't wait until she is out of me.

Anyway, I stood in the courtyard and watched Conrad take over my troops to train. I bit at my nail as the frustration pooled in the pit of my stomach.

"Good Afternoon," my big brother walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at his touch. "You know, if you keep your face twisted like that, it will get stuck." I didn't notice I was making a scrunched up face until he pointed it out.

"Oh hush," I growled, "Why can't _I_ train _my_ troops? I complained with a whiny squeak in my voice.

Gwendal rubbed his temples as another wrinkle joined the party on his forehead. "Because Wolfram, I've said this many times," he turned to me, "Tell me this, is Conrad mobile?"

"Yes."

"Does he have irrational mood swings?"

"No…"

"Can he get out of bed without help?"

Okay, I've had enough.

"You know what-" I was about to say until I felt faint.

Darkness surrounded me in splotchy patches. I reached out for someone before my knees grew weak and they buckled under the weight. I gasped for air before I fell against Gwendal.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal shrieked.

A nasty pain stabbed the inner lining of my stomach again, except this pain was more consistent. I gulped back any sort of yowl that resided in my throat while a hot liquid pooled between my legs and tears gushed down my cheeks.

I heard Conrad run over to join me once I was laid down on the cold ground while Gwendal ordered the three maids to scatter and find Gisela and Cassandra. The last thing I heard was Yuuri scurry over to my side and tell me that everything will be alright.

I had a hard time believing him as everything went black.

Shinou help me…

* * *

When I woke up, I was in my bed. The first thing I did was put a hand on my still giant stomach and let out a sigh. My family stood a distance behind Gisela and Cassandra. The two called them over once they saw my eyes flicker open.

Yuuri fell to his knees by my side and grasped my hand tightly. He put my hand to his forehead and hid his face as he cried in relief. Or maybe it was grief.

Everyone's faces were stricken with frowns which didn't settle well with me.

"What happened?" I croaked out. My voice was hoarse from screaming earlier.

Gisela looked at everyone before she turned to me and said, "Your body was rejecting the baby."

"What!" I snapped, "That's not possible! The body can only reject the child within the first six months, I'm eight months!"

"Well…" the little witch sighed, "Soul bound babies are different. They are more fragile, especially when you carry twins." She bit her lip and looked away at the last part since she could sense the rage that built up in my body.

"TWINS?" I yelled," No! Not happening!"

"Wolfram please-" Yuuri kissed my wrist.

"Don't 'Wolfram please' me!" I snatched my hand away from him, "You're not the one pregnant!"

"Actually, having twins is a sign of good luck, especially among soul bound pregnancies," Gunter peeped in.

I grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as I felt every nerve in my body vibrate in rage. Then, I realized what Gisela said earlier and that rage was replaced with terror.

"W-wait, did I loose them?" I said with a pain stricken face.

"Almost," she said, "But it seems like the one twin sacrificed all of their powers to save the other. It's rather unheard of, but that also means that the child will not be born with any magic ability and will make them more susceptible to death within this final month, so you must be careful. I recommend bed rest until the birth, it's only the best for the child."

Great… Just great…

* * *

( _Human Territory with no POV_ )

King Henry (the last chosen to take the place of King Belar) sat upon his throne like the almighty jerk he truly had become. The man sat silently for a year after his last failed attempt to take over the Kingdom. He lost his brief alliance with Shou Cimaron after King Saralegui saw the light of Mazoku and settled down with a family.

"Sir!" his most trusted guard, Aleksei, ran into his throne room.

"What Aleksie?" the man grumbled, "What is so important that you must disturb my sulking?"

Aleksei giggled at the man as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. He found the King rather attractive but the boy dare not say anything for fear of rejection. Henry was a man in his early 30s with an obsession with hurting the Maoh after he lost his family to the Maoh's royal guard. Of course, that was 25 years ago, but the man held a grudge.

"Speak sir!" Henry barked.

"O-oh, right!" Aleksei squeaked, "We received word that the Maoh and his Consort are expecting young. The messenger ordered me to tell you immediately."

"Who is this messenger?" the brunette man asked with a spark of interest.

"I don't know," Aleksei sighed as he put his hands on his hips. He shifted his weight to one side and rolled his eyes.

Aleksei has known Henry since they were young. When Henry was 11-years-old, Aleksei was 8-years-old and all alone. The boy was half Mazoku so most people rejected him. Henry brought him back to the castle since the royal family took him in. Henry stood there holding Aleksei and asked if he could keep the child covered in dirt with a depressed glaze over his eyes.

Henry taught Aleksei how to be human and forget his Mazoku roots. Aleksei fell in love with Henry, so in love that it hurt to see Henry scour for a wife.

"Interesting," Henry smirked, "Aleksei, I have a plan to finally make the Maoh feel the same pain I did all those years ago."

"You know, revenge isn't flattering," Aleksei began to leave the room with a little swing of his hips.

In a flash, Henry grabbed Aleksei's wrist and twirled the boy around. Henry dipped the redhead boy as if they were dancing.

"Oh contraire my dear friend," he simpered as he moved his face only inches away from Aleksei's, "I think it's my most dashing quality, don't you agree?"

Aleksei was out of breath by his oldest friend. Before the half Mazoku boy could close the gap between them, a royal guard entered and presented a young princess from a different part of the land. Aleksei forgot that Henry had a meeting with a potential wife.

'If it's children he wants,' Aleksei thought as he watched the two giggle together, 'I have no problem. I am everything that girl is and more.'

"Aleksei!" Henry howled.

"Y-yes sir," Aleksei stiffened.

"Would you mind giving the lovely lady and I some privacy?" he shooed off the boy.

At this rate, Aleksei would do anything for Henry just to get his approval, even go through with whatever sickening plan Henry has, which Aleksei can only assume involved the Maoh's unborn children.

* * *

 **Ryker: I don't like King Belar, I hate him in fact. It's not that I hate him because he's an antagonist of the anime, I just dislike his character in general. He didn't get enough screen time in my opinion. SO I made up my own characters:**  
 **Meet Henry: the new king of Big Cimaron. He was taken in by the royal family at age 5 and has a pretty sick and twisted mind after some Mazoku's killed his family.**  
 **Meet Aleksei: he is my baby. He is half Mazoku, his mother abandoned him and his father is dead. He was taken in by Henry and became his servant which quickly led to friendship. Aleksei is the equivalent to a personal guard for Henry. I love Aleksei to death.**

 **Again, this is my world. I'm sure in the anime this would've never happened, so I can go off like this.**  
 **Also, Sara will become important later, and his family. I originally wanted him with a Mazoku boy named Xander, but then Aleksei came along and I thought it was too much to have Xander. Unless you guys want Sara to be with a dude, then I'm chill with Xander.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryker: _PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM CUZ THEY ARE IMPORTANT._**  
 _ **BUT THIS IS ALSO VERY IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW:**_  
 **I will reiterate that this world is MINE and I can do whatever I want with it. This chapter does feature a birth (poorly written might I add) and some breastfeeding. I have nothing against breastfeeding and I think it's perfectly natural so in my mind, Mazoku males can do the same. So yes, Wolfram does breastfeed his children, there is nothing wrong with that. And if you think something is wrong with it, remember, you just read about 5 chapters worth of a PREGNANT MAN, so just sit on that for a while. Kay thanks!**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _"W-wait, did I loose them?" I said with a pain stricken face._

 _"Almost," she said, "But it seems like the one twin sacrificed all of their powers to save the other. It's rather unheard of, but that also means that the child will not be born with any magic ability and will make them more susceptible to death within this final month, so you must be careful. I recommend bed rest until the birth, it's only the best for the child."_

 _Great… Just great…_

* * *

Everything ended up just fine, except for the fact that I grew antsy from sitting around in my room. I wasn't alone, I had Greta, Andrew, and the two babies that _adored_ digging their tiny heels in my bladder. Yuuri had to massage my temples every night due to the massive headache that swelled behind my eyes.

I suddenly want to give Mother a hug and apologize, being pregnant is the worst thing in the world! Well, for me it is horrible. Other people think it's so amazing to have another life inside of them, but those are usually because the parents actually tried for a baby. Me on the other hand, I'm a virgin having a child.

Andrew crawled over me and sat on my chest. He rested his light body against my belly, of course I held his back so he didn't hurt my babies. I took Gisela's warning as seriously as a fatal injury. Cassandra says that the spirit of the second child is already weaker, I better not add to their weakness.

"Ow," I hissed when I felt a pushing pain inside of my stomach. It had been happening every hour for the past five hours, but I already had this similar pain a half hour ago. Weird. Should I call Gisela and Cassandra?

Andrew cocked his head and put a tiny hand on my stomach when the child inside of me visibly tossed and turned.

"I'm fine," I smiled at my little nephew.

Something warm seeped between my legs and I first thought that I had an 'accident' in bed, but I realized that wasn't it. My next thought, blood? No, it didn't smell like that tangy metal… Wait.

"Andrew!" I gasped, "Get your Mama and Papa! Please!" My water…

The toddler ran out the door and across the hall to interrupt the meeting going on between the 10 Nobles and Yuuri. Conrad and Yozak were supervising while Greta and Mother went shopping for more baby things.

I wasn't ready! I didn't buy a crib nor toys for a baby. I'm only 88 years old!

A wave of pain punched me in the gut and I yelled out for someone to help me. I twisted in the bed and kicked around on the sheets. I screamed out for Yuuri to make this excruciating pain end.

Before I knew it, the entire cast was at my side. Conrad had Andrew in his arms which made me smile. Sweat already caked in my hair. Yuuri knelt by my side and he asked the most stupid question, "I-is it time?"

No Yuuri, I'm just faking this…

I cried out as another wave hit me.

Gisela ordered out everyone except for Yuuri and Cassandra. She told Conrad to let Mother in once she arrives home since she has a calming touch that made me feel at peace.

My body shook from the sheer pain of labor. Gisela took off my pants and hung a sheet up to give me some privacy. She was the first person I spread my legs for, and not in the way I'd like.

Cassandra brought a basin of warm water and a few other little tools along with her. A cream that she rubbed on my stomach was supposed to help the birthing process go smoother.

"I used this on Rufus for his first baby," she chuckled fondly, "Talk about pain, he nearly broke Shinou's hand that day."

Yuuri kissed my cheek, "Please don't break my hand Wolfram." I caressed his soft cheek.

Mother bursts into the room as if the castle was on fire. She was out of breath when she said, "Did I miss it?!"

"Does it look like you missed it!" I croaked out another agonizing cry.

"Lady Cheri, please, when the baby comes out I need you to wash it and check it for any sort of abnormalities." the green haired healer said to Mother then turned to me, "Okay, are you ready Lord Wolfram?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope!" the brunette girl smirked at me.

"Lord Wolfram, at the next contraction, you need to push."

I nodded as I felt the pain bubble in my stomach and I reached out for my husband.

"Yuuri," I squeaked, "I'm scared."

He brushed the hair out of my face, "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe."

"Wolfie!" Mother exclaimed when I cringed from the contraction and pushed with all my might.

Only one push and I was out of breath. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes from the pain as I pushed again with another contraction. Cassandra kept my legs up so I could focus on the rest while Yuuri tried to distract me.

"The baby is crowning," Gisela smiled, "You're doing great Lord Wolfram. Just a bit more. I promise."

Yeah, then after this one is a second baby.

I screamed out as I pushed and after the sensation of my body ripping in two, everything was over and I relaxed down on the bed. Little screams echoed in the room when Gisela cut the umbilical cord and Mother went to wash the child. Before she did, my little baby covered in blood and birthing fluid looked at me with her precious black eyes.

Yuuri dabbed my forehead with a wet cloth to wipe away the sweat and he brushed away the streaks that the tears left behind.

The ten minutes felt like hours as Mother tried to hush the child when I went through a similar process with the second.

"Lord Wolfram, we have to be very careful, thankfully the other child stretched you more so you shouldn't have trouble with this one, are you ready?" again, I don't have a choice.

So, at the contraction, I pushed hard in an attempt to get this child out sooner. I weakly clawed at the sheets around me when I felt the child crowning. The energy seeped out of me and I thought that I couldn't do this.

I tried anyway. Every ounce of my energy went into this 'magical' moment. My eyes shut tight and I arched my back in pure pain when I gave the last push and that was it. It was over.

Cassandra went over to Gisela while the two examined the second child. I tried to catch my breath.

"Gisela," I nearly whispered from a lack of voice.

"The child. H-he's alright," it's a boy! "But he did give all of his powers to his sister so currently he is weaker and very much smaller than her." Mother and Gisela came back with two children, both with full heads of jet black hair. The little girl had onyx colored eyes while the boy had emerald eyes.

I admit, I hated being pregnant and I disliked the idea of this, but when Gisela handed me the little boy, everything melted away. I just wanted to hold my baby forever. He looked up at me and smiled as if he knew who I was. His tiny little doll-like hand reached up to feel what was in front of him out of curiosity. His little lips curled into a smile and he grunted out of frustration since he was just a hair away from reaching me.

Yuuri and I switched after the baby girl grew too fussy for him to hold much longer. The boy was calm and quiet. I rubbed her little back and pressed her to my chest for her to listen to the heartbeat that she was accustomed to. She quieted down just long enough for me to look into her shiny black eyes. Her tan skin nearly sparkled from the powers she possessed while the boy seemed barren.

"Hm," Cassandra marveled for a second.

"What?" I asked without breaking eye contact on my child.

"It seems that these two have a bond, like a mental link that was created by your son after he saved his sister's life," she answered, "I don't know much about this, but it seems like the power of this link will reveal itself as the two grow."

The rest of my family joined us in the room to coo over the two newborns wrapped in silky white baby blankets. Greta jumped for joy at her sister and she requested to hold the child. I told Greta to sit on the edge of my bed and cradle her arms for the child.

When Greta took my daughter, I fell back against my pillow exhausted. My body tingled from the painful afterglow of birth. Gunter scribbled in a notebook to record this historic occasion.

"You're the second Bielefeld to give birth as a virgin," he muttered to himself as he wrote that down.

Before I could yell at him, Greta asked, "What are my siblings names?"

"Oh," I trailed off. I reached out with one finger to caress my baby boy's cheek. "We should name one after Yuuri," I said.

"There is the female version of my name that is spelt Y-U-R-I and pronounce Yuri," my husband smiled, "We can name our daughter Yuri. But what about our son?"

"His name shall be Bellamy after my late father," the baby's foot stuck out of the blanket and I ran a finger down his soft little appendage. His toes curled up at my touch. "He's so cute," I yawned, "Both of them are beautiful."

"Let's leave Lord Wolfram to rest," the healer said.

"Oh, Wolfie!" Mother cheered, "I bought you a crib! Only one though, but it is the best crib on the market!"

I nodded to her as Greta handed me Yuri. The baby curled up on my chest as I rested my eyes for a brief second which turned into a half hour.

Yuri and Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya. It sounds too good to be true.

* * *

 _(Human Territory with no POV)_

Aleksei sat on a stone bench in the gardens. He chewed on his nail as he watched over King Henry entertain his latest lady guest. The brunette man was ready to escort the lady to her carriage when he passed the brooding boy.

He helped the woman into the carriage then sat next to his friend and wrapped an arm around him. Aleksei went stiff at the initial touch but then curled up at Henry's side. He adored the strong arm around him. He promised himself that he wouldn't shed a single tear this time, but his words grew slimmer as the pressure built up behind his eyes.

Henry noticed the single tear that rolled down Aleksei's face. He gently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Aleksei shook his head.

"Well, just think, in a few more days you'll be undercover at Blood Pledge Castle and we will have our revenge," the brunette smirked as he placed a kiss on Aleksei's head.

'Why must you play these games with me?' the half Mazoku thought as the sparks from that kiss tingled down to the base of his spine.

"Aleksei, are you seriously alright?" Henry asked again.

"Not like you care," Aleksei accused under his breath. It was too soft for Henry to hear.

Aleksei was still on edge about his friend's sinister plan, but he couldn't say no to Henry. He wanted to make Henry proud and please the man that he so desired.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Henry patted Aleksei on the shoulder and started off into the castle. Aleksei followed him like a little lost puppy desperate for attention.

'Anything to make him smile,' Aleksei reassured himself when Henry went on to blab about the ultimate plan.

* * *

 _(Back in Mazoku territory; Wolfram POV)_

I woke startled at the sounds of children crying. I almost forgot that I had given birth not long ago. Yuuri sat next to the newly made crib as he watched over his brood peacefully. His face beamed with the purest of pride and love.

I tried to get out of bed but a throbbing pain in my lower back pushed me against the mattress. Yuuri perked his head up at the sound of the mattress squeak.

"You need to stay in bed," he chirped.

"But they need me," my heart shattered as I listened to the chorus of cries.

"Gisela and Cassandra will be back any second with Yozak and your Mother," he said.

"Why them?" It's an odd group to have, not the usual Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter deal.

Yuuri shrugged as the door swung open. Yozak had Andrew in his arms after Conrad went to train more troops. The three ladies walked into the room and handed me Yuri while Yuuri held Bellamy. Yuri definitely had powerful lungs that she inherited from me.

"They are hungry," I said as a wave of need washed over me. I don't know how this thought popped into my head, but I somehow knew what my children needed.

"We know," Cassandra smirked, "Time for you to learn how to feed them!"

And this is where I draw the line!

Pure blooded Mazokus differ from any other in this sense, their bodies are built to carry children easily, and for centuries males have been birthing. So, how did they feed them before a formula was created? The old fashioned way! The formula is actually rather new and sort of iffy to use, especially for a first time parent.

Males don't have breasts like women do, so our glands are located further in the chest, which is why my chest did not grow. Though, there is an immense amount of pressure on the inside of my chest, like a bunch of cotton balls were shoved inside of my ribcage.

"Do I have to? Can't we just give them a formula?" I groaned.

Cassandra shook her head, "Since these two were born out of soul bonds, they can only eat natural things for now, such as-"

"Breast milk!" Yozak smiled, even though he never breastfed a child himself, "It's not that bad, Kid."

Please don't call me 'kid'.

I thought giving birth would be the most awkward moment of my life, I was wrong. Breastfeeding goes up on the top ten most embarrassing times in my life. I have nothing against it! Just for me personally, I don't like the idea of it for myself.

But, it was the only option. So Yozak and Mother helped me feed the child for the first time. Yuri was a more difficult child to feed, since she refused to take anything into her mouth. Bellamy was easy, he just latched on quickly and did his thing.

The fact that Yuuri stared at me the entire time just made the whole scene more difficult for me.

"Yuuri, please," I said once everything finished and he put one child over his shoulder gently to pat her back.

He hummed in response.

"C-can you not look at me when I do… that?" I blushed away.

"Why?" he asked, "I like it! It's a beautiful moment between you and the babies."

"It's also embarrassing," I said, "Not many male Mazoku rely on this method anymore since only pure bloods can use it."

I had completely forgotten up until now that the 10 Noble families were here for their meeting that I so kindly interrupted with my labor. I remembered since my Uncle knocked on the door and I quickly pulled down my shirt.

"Hey Wolfram," he smiled, "How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew," I rolled my eyes, "But I'm fine."

"We could hear your screams from down the hall," he said, "Everyone thought you were going to die," oh goodie, "But I knew you are a strong Mazoku, and a Bielefeld! We Bielefeld men are built to withstand anything!"

Uncle Waltorana's eyes filled with glee as he saw the little baby in my arms scratch at my shirt for more food. He gurgled out a tiny discontent squeak.

"Who is this little guy?" Uncle Waltorana asked as he glided to the bedside.

It was almost like Bellamy could sense my discomfort and he started to cry. He squirmed in my arms and pressed his face closer to me.

"I'll introduce them later, if that's alright," I rubbed the baby's back, "He's rather hungry right now."

"O-oh! My apologies!" Uncle bowed his head and scurried out the room.

Yuuri looked at me sceptical. I lifted my shirt and let Bellamy latch onto my chest awkwardly.

"It's weird," my husband started, "It's almost like Bellamy reacts to your emotions."

"Why do you say that?" I pet his fuzzy hair.

"Well, when he was born, you were calm and so was he. Then just now, you're face definitely showed signs of some negativity and Bellamy cried. It's weird."

"Maybe it's because I'm his Mother," I stuck my nose up proudly.

Yuuri chuckled once Bell let go and I smiled down at him. I placed a little kiss on Bellamy's forehead.

"You're such an amazing person, Wolfram," Yuuri said in awe at the scene as he placed Yuri in my arms as well, "I love you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Was I struck by lightning or something? Or am I hearing things? Because I think I just heard this wimp say he loves me!

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on my lips. Then, he took the children back to their crib and left me to 'rest' with my thoughts. I brought a hand up to my lips as I still felt the surge of warmth that sprouted from that kiss.

Was this really happening?

* * *

 **Ryker: Sorry for yelling at you guys before, I just get very nervous when it comes to writing these things. I also want to say that it is possible (if men could have babies) that they produce a girl. Someone once told me it wouldn't be possible, but scientifically if you take XY and XY chromosomes, there is a chance for XX (fun fact)**  
 **ALRIGHT:**  
 **Meet Yuri: my commonly used character! She is older than her twin brother and she looks identical to Yuuri if he were a girl. I call her 'Yu'. But she can use both fire and water magic. Just saying.**  
 **Meet Bellamy: my other commonly used character! He is younger and very much weaker than his sister. He is sensitive and has loads of health problems. I call him 'Bell' He is my personal favorite character, so I apologize if it seems Wolfram favors him, it's not that, I just favor him.**

 **OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT! A week from today, I'll be away. I'm going to Cape May (probs shouldn't tell you that) and I won't have access to my laptop. If I do, I won't be writing anything, I might write down some stuff on my phone but there will be no updates from the start of May 14th to May 21st. So expect that. I'll remind you again when the date gets closer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryker: OMG look at me, two chapters in one day. This is because I'm having SERIOUS writers block with my take home final. It's really pissing me off, so I'm trying to calm down in hopes that as it gets later, I will be able to write it. But it warms my heart that you people actually read the authors note here! AH! That makes me happy.**  
 _ **WARNING: This chapter contains an implied sex scene. As a smut writer as well, I don't count this as anything rated more than T. But just be warned.**_  
 ** _IMPORTANT PLEASE:_ I feel terrible that this chapter focuses on Aleksei, but he's really important and he needs just a bit more development. Fuck Henry, he doesn't mean shit right now. Aleksei is supposed to seem like a stereotypical uke character, but that's not what he's like. Trust me. He's just passionate. **

**I've also learned that this story looks way better in the third person. I know that it's common for writers to change their POVs while writing and start over, but this is a fic so I can't. I literally HATE when authors change POVs in stories, but hahahaaa sorry xD**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _"You're such an amazing person, Wolfram," Yuuri said in awe at the scene as he placed Yuri in my arms as well, "I love you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek._

 _Was I struck by lightning or something? Or am I hearing things? Because I think I just heard this wimp say he loves me!_

 _He leaned down and pressed a kiss on my lips. Then, he took the children back to their crib and left me to 'rest' with my thoughts. I brought a hand up to my lips as I still felt the surge of warmth that sprouted from that kiss._

 _Was this really happening?_

* * *

Being the head of the Bielefeld name, Consort to the Maoh, and part of the royal guard has put a number on me. I had maternity leave for three months, the normal time in Shin Makoku. I was encouraged to take longer, but it wasn't my style. So I needed to find a babysitter.

Yuuri and I opened up the new position for the public. We held interviews to find the best person to take care of the royal babies. We were at the round table with a notepad to write down little things about each person.

It wasn't a very popular job, only four people showed up for the job. The rumours about me had spread like wildfire amongst the Kingdom. I don't know them, but I've heard that they were not pleasant.

Two young girls and a boy sat at the table with their arms folded neatly and smiles. The four person, a boy with flaming red hair, looked out the window nervous. His purple eyes scanned the beautiful blossoming cherry tree that sat right outside of the room. He seemed real, I knew I wanted to hire him.

"Aleksei," I called his name and he jumped, "Why do you want this job?"

The boy shifted in his seat, "Well, I don't really have any talents and I've done everything. I-I just thought that maybe being a nanny would be a positive experience."

"Do you have any kids of your own?" Yuuri asked which made Aleksei blush.

"Oh, no, Your Majesty," he smiled sadly, "The person I love is blinded by his past. He will never love me."

I saw myself in this boy, a young Mazoku boy with a heart that overflowed with passion that it began to shatter. He grew up in human territory and was taught to hide his Mazoku pride, poor thing.

"Alright, you are dismissed, I'd like to discuss with my husband," I shooed them away.

Gwendal led them out the door. Yuuri turned to me.

"I like Madison!" he smiled.

"Of course you would, you love pretty women," I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.

Yuuri tilted my chin up and captured my lips with his. His hands cupped my cheeks while his thumbs rubbed behind my ears. I nearly melted in his hands when he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away and pressed our foreheads together breathlessly. His hands ran from my cheeks down my neck to my shoulders.

"You know I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I spoke as if this was a dream.

Yuuri moved back to his spot and left me shaking in my seat.

"So, if you don't like her, which one caught your eye?"

"I like Aleksei," I said, "I see myself in him. He obviously has a maternal need inside of him, he's young, qualified, and he doesn't seem like he'll leave us anytime soon."

"You sure? I get this weird vibe from him-" I kissed Yuuri mid sentence.

"I'm sure, I promise."

So, we hired Aleksei.

* * *

( _Two days before this, Human territory, no POV_ )

"Your Majesty, are you sure about this?" Aleksei asked skeptically, "It feels wrong."

"Aleksei, please, call me Henry," the brunette sighed as he kissed the boy in his bed, "And I'm sure."

"I don't like to be used," the redhead turned his head away from Henry.

The man leaned down and kissed Aleksei again, his body flush against the half Mazoku's. Henry didn't love Aleksei in the way Aleksei loved him. No, Henry had a plan up his sleeve, and he wanted to be with the boy just once in case something goes wrong. Henry had to admit, Aleksei was great in bed.

"I'm not using you," Henry sighed as he got off of the boy and sat at the edge of the bed, "In case something goes wrong."

Aleksei crawled up to Henry and draped himself over Henry's shoulder, "Don't say that," he kissed Henry's neck, "I won't be revealed. But I don't feel so steady with seducing the Maoh's Consort's oldest brother… What was his name…"

"Gwendal von Voltaire, he's an overworked man and he'll hardly see through you," the brunette said, "Once you gain their trust, you can report to me about everything including their weaknesses, and the babies too. They must have powers, so we can exploit them then kill them. I know this plan will take two years, maybe more, but it will make me so happy."

Henry liked Aleksei, he was romantically interested but not committed. He knew Aleksei wasn't ripe for children yet, but he always say the boy's eyes light up whenever the topic was brought up. Even as kids, Aleksei always wanted to be a mother when he grew up and he boasted that Henry would be the father.

Henry smiled fondly at those memories of little Aleksei so full of hope. He felt a pang of guilt for throwing this boy into a mess such as an evil plan, but Aleksei was willing to die for Henry.

"Hey, how about when you return, we get married?" Henry asked.

Aleksei's face lite up like the moon on a clear night, "Y-you mean that?!" Henry nodded. Aleksei jumped on Henry and kissed every inch of his face in pure joy. "I love you so much Henry!" the redhead babbled on about how beautiful the wedding would be and the kids they will have.

Henry wouldn't dare have children with Aleksei. Aleksei was half _Mazoku_ after all, he couldn't have that in his bloodline. When he remembered what Aleksei was, all of his remorse flew out the window as he seduced the boy yet again.

* * *

( _Normal time, Aleksei POV_ )

Why am I doing this? What am I doing?

I paced back and forth as the other three zombie-like Mazoku's sat patiently. I chewed on my nail, which has been bitten down to a nub. I only stopped when I was hit in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I growled until I turned around to see a tall man with long deep silver hair and blue eyes stand over me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a sour look plastered on his face. "You must be Gwendal von Voltaire," I thought outloud.

"How did you know that?" he said monotone.

I blushed and looked at my feet, "W-well where I'm from we know nothing of the Maoh's past, so I did some research. You are the oldest son to the previous Maoh, Her Majesty Celi, right?" Nailed it!

He scoffed at me until I was called back into the room.

Jeez Henry, I don't think I can seduce this man. Hell, I don't think the hottest person on this world could seduce him.

Henry said that he is the biggest threat out of the three brothers so I must get close to him. He is also the only single one, which I'm currently possibly sort of engaged!

I squeaked out a smile at the thought of being married to Henry.

"Thinking of something?" I jumped as the Maoh's voice rang through my fantasies. I bowed my head and mentally slapped myself. "Please, it's alright." the Maoh said.

"O-okay Your Majesty," I got up slowly.

"Call me Yuuri," he smiled.

"Aleksei, you got the job," YES! "You start in a few days if that's alright with you. Take those few days to learn your way around the Castle and make yourself at home."

IT WORKED!

* * *

( _No POV_ )

Gwendal was taken back by the boy he just spoke to. He wasn't afraid of him like everyone else is. Gwendal's heart skipped a beat for a second. The boy was… so cute! He reminded Gwendal of a little field mouse, so cute and small.

"Well well Lord Gwendal," Yozak snuck up behind the man, "Are you blushing?"

Gwendal grunted.

The doors swung open and the little redhead squealed happily, "I got the job!"

Gwendal's instincts told him to hold the boy, but he couldn't. He had an image to uphold. He left in search of Gunter to do some research in the library about something called 'destined mates' or soul mates.

Similar to Yuuri and Wolfram, every person is born with a destined love. Whether they fall in love is the real mystery. Usually, when they meet, it's love at first sight. That would explain why Gwendal's face heated up whenever he thought of the new employee.

"Lord Gwendal?" Gunter stopped mid book.

"I need your help," he slammed his hands on the table, "Tell me everything you know about destined mates."

"Why? You think you found yours?" the silver haired man asked.

Gwendal grumbled something inaudible, and Gunter went to grab a book off the shelf next to them. He flipped to a page with diagrams and notes.

"Destined mates, or soul mates, are two people, Mazoku or human, that are 'made for each other'. Now, everyone is born with someone they are meant for, but not everyone finds them," Gunter said, "If you meet your mate, you should jump at the opportunity before someone else snatches her up."

"Him," Gwendal whispered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you," Gunter leaned in to hear the man better.

"Him," Gwendal confessed with his head down, "He's a boy. A beautiful, cute, small, absolutly adorable boy with this fearless attitude. He wasn't afraid of me."

Gunter reached over the table to grab Gwendal's hand, "You should go for it."

Gwendal went to the next place to ask about this, his own baby brother, Wolfram. He knows for a fact that Wolfram has experience with soul mates since he did have twins from a soul bond. Wolfram also knows more about Aleksei.

* * *

( _Wolfram POV_ )

I laid in bed to let my little ones eat dinner while talking with Conrad about a game plan. Conrad didn't mind me feeding them since he had one baby of his own, which sat on his lap patiently.

My son waited patiently at my side while my daughter fought her way to me first. Bell knew somehow that he cannot fight his sister. Yuri learned how to crawl while Bell still needs help to move, but he is forming things closer to words than she is.

She snuggled herself at the side of my chest as I propped myself up so my back was against a pillow. Bell laid his fuzzy head down on my lap as I played with his hair.

Conrad chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just never thought I'd see the day when my little brother nursed a child," he chirped me. When I let some frustration enter my body, I felt Bell punch my thigh.

"Hey, Bellamy," I tickled his sides to make him squirm.

"Did he punch you again?"

"He's a violent little one."

Gwendal burst into the room and made a strangled gulp noise from what he walked in on.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he gasped.

"It's fine," I sighed, "Come in." I figured that I must mellow out for my children, I'd rather them not end up like me. "What's wrong big brother?"

He stood next to Conrad with a stiff expression, more stiff than usual. When Bell looked at Gwendal, he giggled.

"What's gotten you all giggly? Huh?" Yuri let go and it was Bell's turn, so I kissed Yuri's head and cradled Bell. The little girl curled up at my side.

I gasped, "Conrad!" the two looked at me, "Is our dear older brother blushing?!" I teased Gwendal which made my baby giggle again.

"Oh hush you," he squeaked out, "Look, I came here to ask you about soul bonding."

I blinked then gestured to my children, "You mean these?"

"No," he shook his head, "I mean soul mates. Destined mates in other terms. H-how did you know that His Majesty was yours?"

I leaned back against the headboard of the bed, "I just knew. I don't know how to explain it. Something in my chest told me that he was the one. It hurt that he couldn't love me until now, I will admit I nearly gave up until I got pregnant, but something about Yuuri made me feel less odd. He treated me like a person instead of being afraid of me like everyone else. I'm happy that he and I were soul bound, because I got these two little ones out of it."

"A-and that new kid you hired, Aleksei, what's his story?" oh, I see now.

Gwendal has a crush on Aleksei! That kid is pretty special, I will admit he is also attractive.

"Aleksei grew up in human territory. He was abandoned as a child when he was 8 years old in human years. He was raised as a human until now when he broke away in order to be closer to his Mazoku roots. H-he has someone that he likes, but that person doesn't feel the same and it seems like he left the person behind to start a new life. He is a very maternal half Mazoku and he is enthusiastic. He's a dreamy person too. I see much of myself in him actually," I exchanged a glance with Conrad, "You should go get him, Gwendal." I rubbed Bell's back when I felt him suck harder against my chest, "Who knows, maybe you'll find true love and Mother can gush over you instead of Conrad and me."

"Oh hush!" Conrad and I snickered.

* * *

( _No POV_ )

Aleksei started his job after a few days of getting used to the castle. He tried to avoid Gwendal and play hard to get. It had been a month since he started caring after the royal children. That included their eldest adopted daughter, Greta. She was often away in lesson or playing with her now two year old cousin.

Whenever Aleksei went near the young son, Prince Bellamy, the child burst out in tears. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong and it frustrated him. He wondered if it was just him, maybe he wasn't fit to be a mother. He would always run to Wolfram for help when this happened since the child felt better once in his mother's arms. "You'll get the hang of it," Wolfram would tell Aleksei, "He's a little sensitive, that's all."

But this time, both children wouldn't let him near them. They were crying and screaming but Aleksei couldn't stop them. He slid down the wall next to the cradle and curled his knees close to his chest. He tried his best not to cry.

'Oh Henry,' he thought mournfully, 'I'll be a terrible mother to your children one day. I-I'm a failure! I shouldn't exist. Maybe those villagers all those years ago were right, I was just a waste of air.'

"Aleksei?" the redhead sniffled loud at the interruption.

"Lord von Voltaire," Aleksei wiped away his tears with a little smile, "How much did you see?"

"Why are you crying?" Gwendal questioned.

"It's nothing," Aleksei pulled his knees closer to his chest and flinched when the babies screamed again.

Gwendal knelt down in front of Aleksei and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

'What is this feeling in my chest?' Aleksei's eyes widened at the warmth that filled his chest. He never felt this when Henry comforted him. The warmth was so sweet, almost like melon. 'Whatever it is, I don't want it to stop.'

Gwendal felt the same thing. His fingers wrapped tight in the mop of red hair on Aleksei's head.

Wolfram was about to walk into the room when he stopped at the scene. He spied on the two in his room.

"Hey what's-" Yuuri was about to ask until Wolfram threw a hand over his mouth and shushed him. The blond pointed in the room. Yuuri quieted down and joined Wolfram.

Gwendal wiped away Aleksei's tears and didn't notice his own tears until Aleksei pointed them out. His body was wracked with pain when he saw Aleksei sad. He wanted to see the boy smile rainbows like he usually does.

"What happened?" Gwendal asked Aleksei again.

"I can't make them stop crying," he squeaked, "They won't let me near them. They act is if I'm a criminal or something." Well, that's not a lie, Aleksei feels like a dirty killer for lying to such sweet people.

Gwendal got up and lifted Yuri out of her crib. He knelt back down and placed the child in Aleksei's hands. She kicked and squirmed to get away from him. Aleksei bit his bottom lip until he tasted a tangy copper. He put her back in the crib and slammed his back against the wall until he slid down back to a seated position. The wall scraped against his back as the back of his shirt rolled up from the pressure on the wall. Aleksei didn't care though, he wanted to be hurt. It was a familiar place for him after dealing with mental hurt his entire life.

"I'll never be a good mother," Aleksei thought outloud.

"Hey," Gwendal tilted Aleksei's chin up in a softer way than Henry would, "I bet you're a great mother if you had kids. You're just nervous." The man admired Aleksei's sensitivity. He was almost like Yuuri at his compassion and caring for other people. If only Gwendal knew what Aleksei's true intentions were.

Then, Aleksei leaned up and kissed Gwendal. When he pulled away, he was met with a pair of wide blue eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," he squeaked back, playing the innocent card thick, "I didn't mean to-" Gwendal captured his lips again. Aleksei nearly gasped at how gentle he was compared to Henry. It felt so right to him.

Wolfram, from the door, had enough and didn't want this little make out fest to continue with his children in the room. Yuuri protested, but Wolfram walked into the room and pretended to gasp back.

"I heard Bell and Yu cry, I think they might be hungry. Aleksei, did you try to warm up the bottles I made for them?" the blonde asked.

Aleksei blushed and shook his head. He scurried out of the room leaving Gwendal stunned on the floor.

The blonde picked up his son and cradled the child whom refused to take a bottle. He knew the difference between Wolfram's chest and a nipple from a bottle. Wolfram sat down on the chair next to the crib and lifted his shirt for Bell to eat something. He was still surprised that babies need to eat 8-12 times every day, especially Mazoku babies. Wolfram was exhausted and starving by the end of the day since two babies made it even harder.

"So, you kissed him," Wolfram started conversation with his gargoyle brother, "You've only known him for a month."

"You only knew Yuuri for a half hour," Gwendal shot back.

Wolfram growled but kept a level head to not upset his rather sensitive child. "Cassandra keeps saying that Bellamy might be an empath." Wolfram chuckled, "He's able to detect the emotions of people that are near him, and since I'm his mother, we have a link."

"What are you implying?" Gwendal asked.

"Bell doesn't like Aleksei for some reason, maybe Aleksei is upset or guilty about something that Bell detects. Talk to him, it seems like he opens up to you," Wolfram said.

"When did you get so mature?" Gwendal gained his composure and brushed off his forest green jacket as he rose to his feet.

Wolfram shrugged, "When I first went into labor."

Gwendal stared at his once bratty baby brother. He remembered when Wolfram was as small as Bellamy and Yuri. He remembered the day that his baby brother was born, and how when he held Wolfram, his world seemed to change at the fact that he had not one but two baby brothers to hold. He was not used to seeing that little baby with a child of his own. It was too surreal for Gwendal.

"Okay so I warmed up the bottle-" Aleksei walked into the room and a hot blush heated his face, "I'm so sorry Your Excellency! I didn't mean to barge in without knocking!"

Wolfram chuckled, "Please, call me Wolfram. His Excellency is the Great Sage. And it's alright, Bellamy doesn't take the bottle so I have to feed him still."

"Oh," Gwendal thought that Aleksei was so cute with the color on his freckled cheeks.

"You can feed Yuri though," Wolfram motioned to his daughter, "It would help."

Aleksei mustered up every ounce of courage he could squeeze out of his trembling body and moved over to the crib. He cradled the Princess in his arms and gave her the bottle. Without a fuss, she took it and Aleksei smiled.

"I-I did it!" he cried softly.

Wolfram was smug about this. He knew his brother's feelings for Aleksei and he planned on milking this until it's dry.

At first, Wolfram thought that Gwendal just felt left out since both he and Conrad have children and Gwendal does not, but he realized that he could care less about babies and he only wanted the new employee at Blood Pledge Castle.

Yuuri was about to walk in when he was stopped by Murata. The Sage pulled the King into Wolfram's old room which was just a little down the slippery hall.

"Murata!" Yuuri yelled, "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Shibuya," he sighed.

"What's this about?" Yuuri asked.

"Aleksei, that new kid you two hired," Murata pushed up his glasses.

Yuuri nodded in anticipation.

"Have you heard of King Henry?"

* * *

 **Ryker: I've gotten too used to this format. Anyway, I have a plan on where this is going and every aspect is important. I forget if I accidentally paired Gwendal with Gunter, but in all honesty, I just want to fuck up some characters and Aleksei was just there. I love him, but I'm so sorry for what will happen to him. I promise that his back story will be revealed next chapter.**  
 **I want to get in everything I can. Actually, if you've read my other fic called The First Time I... it's including the same characters.**  
 **Also, props to anyone who is catching onto my little tribute to Yami No Matsuei. If you haven't seen it, please do. It's amazing! The main character, Hisoka, is an empath and I'm sorta pulling that into Bellamy's character.**

 **And I'm so sorry I keep making Wolfram feed his kids in every scene, I read online that a baby eats 8-12 times per day so I assume that he will do that a lot. He won't be feeding his kids as much in the scenes anymore, I promise. I just needed to establish that this is my world, my story, and I make the rules.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryker: Haha hello Dears! I would like to make a warning right now that I feel this chapter is a bit sloppy and awkward. It's due to the fact that I am literally trying to write up a final that I cannot do well and my professor STILL hasn't told me anything about the possible in class final TOMORROW. It's really stressful.**  
 **This is Aleksei-centric so I can build his character more. The fact that Wolfram is a virgin is extremely important, hence the title of this story. But his character is sort of chilling right now.**  
 **I left little '*' in the story, look at the end for some explanation.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _"What's this about?" Yuuri asked._

 _"Aleksei, that new kid you two hired," Murata pushed up his glasses._

 _Yuuri nodded in anticipation._

 _"Have you heard of King Henry?"_

* * *

"Yuuri, you sound ridiculous!" Wolfram hissed as he played with two little babies.

The four and a half month old children reached out to tug on Wolfram's shirt and giggled each time Wolfram made a silly face at them. Greta sat next to Wolfram to entertain the children as well. The pretty green carpet in Wolfram and Yuuri's room was a perfect play mat for the children.

"How do I sound ridiculous Wolfram?" Yuuri was annoyed with his husband, "Aleksei is conspiring with King Henry of Big Cimaron!"

"He is not."

"He is too Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed, "Damn it just listen to me!"

Bellamy's smile turned upside down and he sniffled out a cry. Wolfram scooped the child into his arms and glared at Yuuri.

"Now look what you've done," the blonde huffed.

"What _I've_ done? Wolfram, look at yourself! You used to be so skeptical of everyone," Yuuri threw his arms up.

"Yeah, well things change Yuuri," Wolfram sighed, "I had babies, and I learned that I can't be so paranoid because it's bad for their health. Please, you're upsetting them."

"Papa Yuuri," Greta chimed in. She motioned for him to calm down as she noticed her little siblings grow antsy at their father's rage.

Yuuri sat down with them. Yu crawled over to Yuuri and pulled at his pant leg. The gesture filled his heart with joy and he lifted his daughter to plant a kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Wolf, I'm really sorry. I love you."

Wolfram smiled at his husband. Yuuri noticed how Wolfram's smile looked like a radiant glow of Mother Nature's pureness.

"Gwendal is really happy with Aleksei, I don't want to ruin anything," the blonde said, "If I have learned anything, it's not to mess with Gwendal's love life."

"I think Uncle Gwendal is perfect for Aleksei," Greta cheered, "The two seem to balance each other out."

Bellamy stopped crying and Wolfram made an attempt to teach the children words.

* * *

-With Gwendal-

The red haired woman mixed a few chemicals together as Gwendal knitted a creature of indeterminate species. She began to lose her patience from her moping friend.

"You can't avoid Aleksei forever," Anissina said, "It's been half a month since you two kissed and you haven't said a word to him. Imagine how he feels."

There was a timid knock on the office door and Aleksei poked his head in the door.

"Speak of the devil," the poison lady smirked, "I have to meet Cassandra anyway, have fun Gwen-Gwen!" She ran out.

Aleksei giggled as he entered, "Gwen-Gwen?"

"It was a childhood nickname," Gwendal refused to look up at the boy.

Aleksei had to make Gwendal love him and trust him. He has heart from the breathy winds that Yuuri and Murata were suspicious of his intentions. He had Wolfram's trust and he even fooled the two babies, but he had to get Gwendal to seal the deal.

He sat at the chair across from the desk that is stacked high with papers. Aleksei looked around the room at the little stuffed animals and figurines of cute things. The redhead squealed as he saw a kitten stuffed toy that he adored as a child. He ran over and picked it up. Gwendal sucked in a sharp breath at the interference with his personal belongings.

"You have a Snuggle Kitty* too?" Aleksei smiled like a child at the toy. He hugged it close to his chest and turned on his charm. "I had one of these as a child. I miss him dearly."

"What happened to yours?" Gwendal asked.

Aleksei's bright eyes turned glassy within seconds at his memory, "He was taken away from me when-" Aleksei looked over at Gwendal then put back the stuffed cat, "Nevermind. It's not important."

Gwendal had a burning need to know more about Aleksei which included his past. He wanted Aleksei to open up to him.

"Tell me," Gwendal said, "It's alright."

"I-it's a sad story," Aleksei sighed, "You shouldn't waste your time on me."

"Please!" Gwendal yelled as Aleksei was about to leave, "I want to know."

Aleksei internally high-five himself, which he mentally slapped himself for high-fiving himself**. He sat back in the chair across from Gwendal and took a deep breath.

"As you know, I'm half Mazoku. My father was the Mazoku and my mother was human. My father lied to my mother so she didn't know he was Mazoku and then they conceived me. Then, she gave birth to me and learned that I was half Mazoku. She loved me anyway and hated my father, so he left only to be killed in front of the entire village. My mother lied about my existence and said that I was her nephew."

Aleksei chuckled painfully, "I remember, I was 5-years-old in human years and Mama took me to a market. I saw Snuggle Kitty and I instantly fell in love, I wanted him because he was so cute. So she bought him for me. I passed as a human boy, until someone outed us when I was 7-years-old. Humans barged into my house at night and slaughtered my mother in cold blood." Aleksei wiped away his tears, "I was so scared. Then, the mob came in and saw me clinging to my toy. They ripped him from my hands and tore him apart. Lucky for me, I ran out with only a scar on my back from some sword. Then I grew up on the streets all alone. I passed as human but then I used to sneak some Mazoku history books and information books to learn about my other half."

Aleksei looked away, "I-I told you it was a s-sa-sad story," he stuttered from the pain that swelled in his heart. It wasn't just the truth of the memory, but the lie of the ending. "It's all my fault that my mother and father are dead. I-if I was never born-"

"Don't say that," Gwendal hushed the boy, "You are important to me."

'It's working,' Aleksei thought sadly, 'Why am I sad then? Henry will be pleased with me.'

Aleksei walked over to Gwendal with his arms stretched out like a needy child. Gwendal pulled him into his lap and Aleksei buried his face in the crook of Gwendal's neck. The man gently rocked Aleksei which made him miss how Henry would put his arm around Aleksei and trace every little scar on his arm until Aleksei felt better.

The redhead wished to be killed there and then for having such conflicting feelings. He has loved Henry, he always will be loyal to his King, but here in this Mazoku's arms, Aleksei felt safe and loved.

"I-I need to go," he sniffled with a smile, "I have to get a good night's rest for my job tomorrow. Those kids are a handful."

Gwendal chuckled as he tucked a lock of thick red hair behind Aleksei's ear. He leaned up and placed little peck on Aleksei's cheek before he let the boy run off.

In his quarters, Aleksei wrote to his king:

 _Dear King Henry,_

 _I've managed to do as you desired. I hope you are pleased with me, my King. I must inform you that the Great Sage and the Maoh are suspicious of me, but everyone else trusts me. I'm scared that they will find out. Gwendal had fallen in love with me, just like you wanted. The children trust me._

 _I miss you dearly, my love. I'll wait years until I can marry you. But I wish to see you soon. Please, I need you._

 _Signed,_

 _Aleksei von Hallows_

He tied the letter to his messenger bird and sent it off.

"Hey Aleksei," Murata watched Aleksei send off his bird, "What did you send?"

"Nothing," Aleksei lied, "It was a little bird that flew into my window."

"Sure..." Murata growled and stormed off.

Aleksei let out a shaky breath. He had to speed things up so he was untouchable in this castle.

* * *

Wolfram, the virgin mother, sighed contently as he watched over his children sleep. He thought that is was all too good to be true and with his luck, a storm cloud was just around the corner.

Just think, he had the love of his life, his adopted daughter, two little babies that adore him, the perfect nanny, and he lives in the lap of luxury. He couldn't help but feel paranoid about every creak and dark corner as he knew his luck was never perfect.

"Wolfram, come to bed," Yuuri groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He woke up when he felt the lack of warmth next to him, "It's so cold without you here. You're so much warmer than an average person."

"That's because of my fire magic," Wolfram smiled, "You should be concerned if I ever feel normal or even cold."

He walked back to bed and straddled his husband's hips before he teased him by hovering his lips over Yuuri's. Wolfram held down Yuuri's shoulder so the boy had to struggle to kiss Wolf.

The blonde giggled as he rolled off of Yuuri to go back to sleep.

"Yuuri," he said, "I want to present the babies to the country."

"And open them up as targets?" Yuuri whispered.

"They are targets even hidden. I'm sure some people already know. Let's throw a party and invite everyone from King Sara to Lady Flynn. It's been awhile since we've done that."

Yuuri curled himself around Wolfram and pet his knotted blonde hair. He placed little kisses on the back of Wolfram's neck and whispered, "Let's discuss this tomorrow, alright?"

Wolfram agreed and the two fell back asleep.

In the morning, they met Gwendal, Murata, Celi, Conrad, and Yozak for breakfast. Aleksei stood next to the high chairs of the babies just for them to be a part of the routine. He held Yuri in his arms and fed her a bottle since Wolfram already fed Bellamy.

Purple eyes would continuously make contact with blue eyes as Aleksei looked at Gwendal. He imagined that Yu was his own baby and he smiled down at her. She gurgled in happiness and reached up for Aleksei.

"So, I propose we throw a party to show off Yu and Bell," Wolfram said proudly, "We would invite everyone."

"Even King Henry of Big Cimaron?" Murata asked slyly.

Wolfram shrugged, "If you think so. I mean, we are on better terms with Big Cimaron since King Belar stepped down."

Aleksei perked his head up at the thought of seeing his beloved king again.

"But Wolfie, you'd have to explain how these children came to be," Celi sighed.

The little witch walked in behind Aleksei and scared the living daylights out of him.

"I'll do all the explaining," she giggled, "It's been so long since I've attended a party!"

"What do you think Aleksei? You will have to keep a close eye on the children," Murata asked slickly which made Aleksei quiver in his boots.

"I'm afraid I do not know how to dance," he smiled which made Celi squeal.

"Aleksei is so cute~" she cheered, "He should have a cute nickname too… How about Aleks! Oh Gwen-Gwen, you better keep him!"

Aleksei knew he has no choice but to smile and nod though he disliked the name.

The party was planned and Aleksei went back to his room to see Snuggle Kitty toy on his bed with a little bow on his head. Aleksei looked around the room skeptically before he walked over and picked up the nostalgic toy. A little card next to it said:

 _'You are important to me'_

Gwendal must've done this. The boy smiled and set the toy aside as he waited by his open window for instructions on his next job. Wolfram was spending quality time with his children since he noticed how the kids sometimes wanted Aleksei over him.

The party was to happen in a week, and all the invitations were sent out.

* * *

 _(Human Territory)_

Henry cheated on Aleksei with no remorse. He laid in bed with the Princess from the last time. She had shimmering auburn hair and green eyes, and she was completely human. Henry still considered Aleksei his closest friend that he grew up with, but in this moment, Aleksei was a pawn in the game of life.

A messenger bird landed at his window.

"Is it that little filth again?" the girl groaned.

"He is not filth," Henry defended Aleksei, "He is a good friend of mine."

"That you slept with and proposed to for false hope. You are truly despicable," she smirked at him being attracted to the bad boy quality.

He read the invitation, "I'm invited to a party in Shin Makoku for the presenting of Princess Yuri von Bielefeld-Shibuya and Prince Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya."

"This should be interesting," the woman said.

* * *

 _(The party)_

Aleksei stood in his large sweater and tight jeans, since Yuuri presented jeans to Shin Makoku and had Anissina distribute it to everyone. He wasn't there to party, but to simply do his job.

Wolfram gasped when he saw the under dressed boy, "Aleksei! What are you wearing?!"

"Um."

"No excuse! Come with me!" Wolfram dragged Aleksei into his old room where he stored all of his clothes. Aleksei and Wolfram were around the same size.

Wolfram dug around in his closet until he found a beautiful blue long jacket and a white button up shirt with silly frills at the cuffs of the sleeves. "Put this on."

"With you here?" Aleksei squeaked not wanting Wolfram to see his scars, "Isn't that a little inappropriate?"

"You've seen me breastfeed my children, I think we've established a relationship past awkward," the blond held up his hands in defeat, "But as you change, let me find these really nice pair of cargo boots that go great with that outfit!" he turned around, "Mother taught me everything about fashion. It was the only thing she talked about besides men when I was growing up."

Aleksei slipped out of his comfortable sweater in exchange for the stuffy noble clothing. He was thankful that Wolfram didn't turn around to see the tiny scars over Aleksei's chest and the giant gash scar that trailed from his right shoulder all the way to the left side of his lower back.

When the blonde turned around, he gasped with a smile, "You look almost perfect, let me just fix your hair." Wolfram ran his fingers through the tangles to push the hair out of Aleksei's face.

"Why are you doing this?" Aleksei asked him.

"Because, you are a friend," the blonde smiled, "I know I have a poor reputation amongst common people, but Yuuri has taught me about friendship and kindness. You take care of my children and you are romantically interested in my brother, don't pretend like I don't see the way you two look at each other. You're practically family. So, I guess this party is also to present you as the newest member of the family."

It was Aleksei's worst nightmare. He thanked Wolfram and left to change the children one last time before he took them into the ballroom that was spilling over with noble trash. Aleksei blushed when he saw his beloved King amongst the crowd.

Henry approached him and pretended not to know the boy.

"Hello beautiful," Henry held Aleksei's hand gently and kissed it, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, kind sir," Aleksei had a hard time keeping his straight face, "I take care of the royal children here. I'm sure His Majesty and His Greatness would want to introduce the babies instead of silly old me."

"Be sure to save me a dance, what's your name?"

"Aleksei."

"Aleksei, such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy," Henry winked and walked away leaving Aleksei to catch his breath.

Gwendal approached Aleksei with his jaw dropped. The redhead put on his act and hugged Gwendal.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, silly boy," Aleksei giggled like a fool in Gwendal's strong arms.

Part of Gwendal wanted to pretend that Aleksei was all his and this party was to celebrate that, but he knew that wasn't the case yet.

"Hey Aleksei," Gwendal shifted his weight, "I want you to know that I-well I um… I just sort of-"

"Oh, I saw that gift you left me on my bed," Aleksei purred, "Thank you so much."

"Y-you're welcome," Gwendal cleared his throat, "Now, as I was saying," Aleksei didn't want to hear it because it would make it true, "I know we have known each other for a month and a half, but His Majesty and my brother only knew each other for a few hours and I have to say… Well what I mean is, Aleksei, I love you."

Aleksei's heart plummeted to his feet and back up into his throat when he heard those three cursed words. He didn't know what to do, but he simply went up on his tip toes and kissed Gwendal's thin lips. Aleksei felt so right kissing Gwendal and not Henry. He let himself get lost in the sensation and his fingers tangled in Gwendal's deep silver hair.

Henry noticed how his 'property' was with another. He could feel the passion from where he was, so he decided to break it up. He walked up to them and tapped on Gwendal's shoulder.

"Pardon my intrusion," Henry glared at Aleksei for a second. The boy nearly crawled into Gwendal's coat. "My name is Henry, I am the King of Big Cimaron. I was wondering where His Majesty is, I'd like to discuss something important with him."

'What are you doing?' Aleksei thought as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"I was thinking of signing a peace treaty, why must we live as enemies all the time?" Henry's poison smile leaked lies out of the corners of his lips.

Bellamy sensed the danger from Henry and cried out for Aleksei or Wolfram. Right when the redhead turned around, Wolfram was there to cradle his baby close to his chest. Wolfram glared menacingly at the human King.

Thankfully, Sara cut the tension when he ran over to greet Wolfram and the babies. Wolfram and Yuuri asked Sara to be the Godfather of the children since, after the whole fiasco, Sara had proven himself a trustworthy and sorry person. Yuuri was also the Godfather of Sara's son, Jax.

"Aleksei?" Sara looked at the redhead.

'Oh no!' Aleksei gasped when he was recognized.

"Do you two know each other?" Wolfram asked.

Aleksei shook his head with tears nearly bursting out of his eyes. So Sara shook his head.

"This is going to be a long night," Aleksei sighed to himself.

He overheard Henry tell Gwendal, "You know, if you're not careful, someone else might snatch that boy up." Which was his way of saying that Aleksei was his and only his.

After that giant embarrassing mess, Aleksei avoided everyone for the entire night. He eventually told Wolfram that he was tired and requested to go to bed, which Wolfram granted. The blonde nearly treated Aleksei like his other son, which didn't bother the boy, just surprised him. He had heard that the great Wolfram von Bielefeld is an impulsive man that shows no mercy, but the Wolfram he knows is a sweet and kind-hearted person.

Aleksei stripped out of Wolfram's clothes and threw on his sweater and black underwear. He curled up on his bed and pressed his new Snuggle Kitty close to his chest.

'Maybe I have the wrong idea about these people,' he thought that he looked up at the moon through the open window next to his bed. His heart felt like it was being tugged in half by Henry and Gwendal.

Aleksei laid and let himself zone off into a daydream world where he was married to Henry with three little children around him. He loved how Henry would smile and play with the youngest of the three while Aleksei stood there with his hands on his hips to supervise them. Henry would pull Aleksei into his arms and kiss the boy until they were both blushing.

Then, on the other hand, he saw himself with Gwendal and stayed here at Blood Pledge Castle. He couldn't see himself having children with Gwendal, but he did see acceptance in the eyes of everyone. He could feel the warmth of kindness rub off of the Mazoku people around him as he watched the Prince and Princess' grow into lovely adults.

After that fiasco, Aleksei laid low for a while. He continued to serve his duties as a nanny and he watched the Mazoku babies grow. He nearly forgot that the two had some human genetics in them since the Maoh is half human, just like Aleksei. Wolfram continued to lend Aleksei old clothing that he once wore before his body stretched out and changed to be able to carry more children.

Seven month old children were like hell to both Aleksei and Wolfram, as the kids noticed when their dear mother was away. Mainly Yuri would cry her little lungs out until Wolfram ran back into the room. Aleksei would apologize to the poor boy.

Cassandra said that separation anxiety would be more seen in Yuri than Bellamy due to the fact that Bellamy has matured emotionally much quicker than his older sister. She said that she wouldn't be surprised if, by age two, Bellamy could undergo emotions stronger than the average teenager.

Aleksei spent more time outside with the children for them to play around and explore the outdoors. Gwendal appointed himself a 'personal guard' for Aleksei and let Gunter take over babysitting Yuuri.

The sun shined down on the boy in the gardens with two toddlers and a thirteen year old girl. Gwendal couldn't help but imagine his future with Aleksei as such, and he couldn't wait.

"Lord Gwendal!" Aleksei cheered, "Isn't this just beautiful!"

"Yes, you are," Gwendal got lost in Aleksei's pure natural beauty when the boy stopped and raised his eyebrow, "I mean-uh…"

Aleksei chuckled and linked his arms loosely around Gwendal's neck to kiss the corner of his lips.

"You're not half bad looking yourself," he said.

Aleksei got closer to Gwendal within the two months that he avoided everyone else. He wanted to get this over with quickly since his guilt had started to gnaw at his stomach every time he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Uncle Gwendal! Uncle- I mean Aleksei!" Greta ran over to the two with a fistful of flowers.

"Did you almost call me 'Uncle'?" Aleksei asked with a light expression on, "I'm glad you think of me as such."

"W-well, Papa Wolfram and Papa Yuuri seem to like you," she kicked the dirt under her.

Aleksei crouched down a bit so he could be at eye level with the girl. He took a flower from her hand and tucked it behind her ear. For a brief second, Aleksei completely forgot about being undercover.

Conrad and Yozak joined the five others with their little son. They stood around with Gwendal as Aleksei went back to his job of looking after children. Cassandra was in the flower bed with a little clay bowl that she mixed herbs with as she tried to figure out how to make more of the powder and Anissina helped.

Yuuri and Wolfram then stood around like a flock of parents at a children's birthday party. Celi had just woken up to the squeals of Aleksei being tackled by three children. She wrapped her thin shawl around herself with a content lulled grin on her face.

She hummed to herself as she saw the happiness in all of her children.

"What is it Mother?" Wolfram asked as he held Yuuri's hand. Their fingers intertwined like shoelaces as Wolfram rested his cheek on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Hm, oh, nothing," she waved it off.

"Come on Mother," Conrad said as he wrapped an arm around Yozak, "You seem in a daze."

Gwendal nodded. Aleksei ran over to Gwendal. The redhead was covered in head to toe with grass and splotches of dirt. "Come on Gwendal!" he pulled Gwendal by the hand.

The man allowed himself to be dragged to where a bunch of ladybugs crawled over the flowers. When he crouched down to look, Aleksei jumped on Gwendal's back in an attempt to subdue him playfully. Gwendal, being larger than Aleksei, turned the tables and dug his fingers around Aleksei's sides. The boy yelped out and laughed at the ticklish sensation.

Aleksei thrashed around with a wide grin. He wrapped his arms around Gwendal's shoulders and pulled him down to kiss the man. During the kiss, Aleksei flipped them so he was on top of Gwendal and, with Greta and Andrew's help, got his revenge.

Celi marveled at the scene in front of her. She never thought she would hear her oldest son laugh like that, but there he was being tickled by a half mazoku boy. She truly hoped that Aleksei was true to who he was since she had been a bit skeptical since the party when he ran into King Henry. The two definitely knew each other, but she didn't know how.

Yu crawled over to her mother's feet and pulled herself up using Wolfram's pant leg. Emerald eyes lit up with pure joy as he knelt down and pulled his child into a tight hug. He picked her up and rested her on his hip while he watched his little son giggle over by Gwendal. Bell fed off of the innocent happiness that resonated off of Gwendal.

"Wolfie, she's so big!" Celi gasped.

"I know," Wolfram chuckled, "She is already seven months old. She seems to be aging like a half mazoku so I guess I won't have my little babies be so small for very long."

"How is Bellamy doing?" Yozak asked. He knew that the child was weaker and consumed much more of Wolfram's attention and energy.

"He still refuses to eat semi solid food," Wolf sighed, "And it's not helping that he's teething on me. He can feel my pain and throw a fit but he doesn't understand that he caused the pain. It's a vicious cycle." Yu reached up and grabbed every part of Wolfram's face.

"He's grown attached to Wolfram," Yuuri frowned, "I want him to pay attention to me." he whined out.

"I'm so happy for you boys!" Celi cheered, "My three babies are all so happy. And I have little grandchildren," she pouted then, "I hope Gwendal gives me grandchildren too."

"Aleksei hasn't hit his heat yet," Wolfram said, "Since he's half, like Conrad and Yozak, he will take a bit longer before he is able to have children."

"Come to think of it," the brunette crossed his arms over his chest, "You haven't hit your heat yet, Wolfram."

"Well," Wolfram huffed, "My case was a bit different."

"Yes, you have gone down in history as the Virgin Wolfram," the orange haired man teased the blonde a bit.

Yuuri changed the topic, "I'm glad I signed that peace treaty with Big Cimaron."

"Us too," everyone said except for his own husband. He knew Wolfram held a grudge against Big Cimaron for the past, but he hoped that he could change Wolfram's mind eventually.

Celi hoped that she made the right choice to trust these people with her children. She never noticed the looming storm cloud that followed Aleksei wherever he went, and the target was aimed right at her family.

* * *

 _Dear King Henry,_

 _Gwendal loves cute things. It's a big weakness of his. His office is literally filled with a bunch of little stuffed creatures. He also has a soft spot for his brothers, since he is the oldest I guess he is a little possessive. If you wanted to hurt him, I suggest torturing one of his siblings, maybe Wolfram._

 _OH, speaking of Wolfram, I have learned that he hasn't hit his heat yet. You already know that if a Mazoku hasn't reached his heat, his body won't produce children the intimate way. This makes him susceptible to an induced heat which is living hell for a mazoku. It's like heat but take up a thousand notches._

 _Yuuri, don't worry about him. He's a pacifist but his Maoh abilities are rather frightening. I suggest you knock him out if you were to do anything. Make him feel helpless and do NOT anger him._

 _That is all I know. I love you, my dear. I really want to come home soon._

 _Signed,_

 _Aleksei von Hallows._

When he sent the note, he felt a stab in his side and he reached for the desk he sat at. His body felt as if it burst into fire as he hit the floor with a loud thud. His breaths labored and his heart raced.

He wondered if he was dying, but he couldn't think it long as his world went black.

* * *

 **Ryker: Oh no, what happened to Aleksei? haha you can probably guess already. Next chapter they will learn about his scar on his back. THEN I will have this huge time jump, but that's in a few chapters. don't worry about it right now.**  
 ***I pulled this name out of my ass. I had to make up something cute.**  
 ****This literally happens to me often. It's very hard to explain, it's just a little awkward quirk**

 **Also, Aleksei's last name is mine. Hallows! It serves no importance, I just needed a last name for him and Hallows is the easiest to use.**

 **AND TO THE GUEST THAT REVIEWED ABOUT HOW THEY READ MY OTHER STORY; PLEASE LET ME HUG YOU! OMFG I am so proud of the story 'The First Time I...' you guys don't understand. It is my pride and joy. Also, when you guys review, it inspires me to write more and more. Like, this fic was gonna be really short, but it turned into this giant thing, so it's all because of you 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ryker: _WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS IMPLIED SEXUAL CONTENT! again, I'm a smut writer so this sort of thing I do not deem more than T._**  
 **Ummmmm my finals are OVER. So I'll have more time to write this one. Sorry I posted it so late, I just haven't had time to really do shit with my life.**  
 **Someone asked for a photo of Aleksei, so here is the link to my child:**

 _ **For some reason, fanfiction won't let me put the link, but it's on my deviant art account which you will find on my profile. When on my account, look at my new deviations and it will be the first one titles "Meet My OC"**_

 **Go check it out.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _When he sent the note, he felt a stab in his side and he reached for the desk he sat at. His body felt as if it burst into fire as he hit the floor with a loud thud. His breaths labored and his heart raced._

 _He wondered if he was dying, but he couldn't think it long as his world went black._

* * *

When Aleksei came to, he was in his bed dressed in a white hospital gown. Every inch of his body flushed a gentle pink. His skin was hot to the touch and his head was fuzzy from a painful static buzz in his brain. He tried to sit up, but he felt a pressure on his chest. His hands went to investigate. He felt something soft and warm, it was peaceful.

Aleksei's fingers trailed down the softness and felt that it was long hair, he knew who it was. The boy felt that this moment was all too precious. He shook the softness gently until it moved.

"Gwendal," Aleksei whispered until the man got off of his chest.

"Aleksei?" Gwendal breathed in disbelief, then he pulled the boy into his arms tight and buried his face in the crook of Aleksei's neck, "Oh thank Shinou!"

As much as Aleksei adored this feeling of security, he pushed Gwendal away.

"What happened?" the redhead asked.

"You collapsed by the desk," Gwendal replied, "You were burning up, oh Aleksei, I thought you were hurt! I can't bare to loose you."

Aleksei felt shot through the gut at Gwendal's sweet words. He longed to hear those words from his true beloved King, but this man that barely knows him claims this huge statement. It made Aleksei's blood boil, but he played reluctant yet again just to make Gwendal love him even more.

"What happened to me? Is there something wrong?" Aleksei asked a bit panicked.

Gwendal brought his lips to the burning forehead and stroked the back of Aleksei's vibrant red hair. The pad of his thumb ran over Aleksei's smooth cheek.

"Your heat," he said.

"H-heat?" Aleksei squeaked, "I can't go into heat, I'm a human-"

"-that's part mazoku. You can go through heat just like any other mazoku male. It signals that your body is ready to reproduce. For mazoku heat, it only lasts 24 hours and goes away. It will hit you once every month, or well for you it'll be once every four months since you are only half," Gwendal explained.

"So, do you go through heat?" Aleksei asked as he arched his shoulders up and put his hands down on the mattress between his legs to hold himself up better. The hospital gown slid off his shoulders and Gwendal's jaw dropped.

Gwendal wanted to kiss every inch of that creamy white skin that poked out from under that constraining gown. He shook those thoughts out of his head since he knew he couldn't touch Aleksei, especially not now.

"Yes I do," Gwendal said, "But mine are not very violent so I can deal with them. The first heat is always the worst."

"What about Yu and Bell?" Aleksei nearly darted out of bed when he remembered those two kids.

"Wolfram is taking care of them, he understands. You know, Wolfram _is_ their mother so it's his responsibility to look after those two kids," Gwendal rested his head in Aleksei's lap and chuckled, "You sure care for those children."

"Well it's my job," the redhead pet Gwendal's head.

He sighed, "It's not just that, you get this warm glow to you when you are around those children. Answer me this, do you ever want children of your own?"

Aleksei knew that he wanted to have Henry's baby one day, and now he can. But recently, Aleksei has dove into the idea of having Gwendal's child, it was a tiny thought amongst a sea of dreams, but it was still there.

Aleksei had to think of something quick and cute to respond with, "Is this a weird way of asking me to have your baby?" He giggled. Aleksei mentally cheered for his quick wit.

Gwendal stammered slightly until he could form words, "N-no! Unless you want to that is…" No, Aleksei couldn't do such a thing with someone that isn't Henry.

"It's too soon for me to have a baby," he smiled lazily, "I think that one day I'd like to have a kid or two." 'But not with you,' he finished his sentence with a thought.

Gwendal nuzzled his face on Aleksei's stomach and groaned which made Aleksei chuckle.

Gwendal loved Aleksei so much, he thought he was going to throw up everytime he saw the boy. It was out of character for him to behave as such a love struck fool, but his heart told him to curl up in Aleksei's heat for all eternity.

* * *

Cassandra perched herself on Wolfram and Yuuri's bed as she observed the two young parents tend to their children. The oldest child, Greta, was off at her studies so it gave the King and his Consort some time.

The brunette girl giggled to herself as she remembered when Rufus and Shinou had their first baby. Shinou was so frazzled that Rufus ended up mothering both the child and Shinou. Then Rufus had to whip Shinou into shape and order the man to help care for the child.

Cassandra could feel the storm brewing in the depths of the castle. She knew something big was about to happen, but she couldn't tell when exactly and what the cause would be. She was prepared to protect the castle when Rufus came to her in a dream and told her that this event must happen and she cannot stop it. She just prayed that Bell and Yu would be alright.

She got up after she heard the babies fuss from her thoughts, and took her leave to go check on Aleksei.

Wolfram was worn completely. Having a child wasn't exactly a walk in the park. He was paler than usual from the simple fact that he ran to sooth his children's every call. The babies would only feel safe in his or Yuuri's arms, and whenever he turned his back, he would hear the loud wails of his children not to leave.

Then, the fact that Bellamy refuses to eat semi-solid foods, it leaves Wolfram's chest aching for relief. After he had to pump out enough milk to put into bottles for Yuri, he could feel his nipples throb. He tried, he honestly give it his best, but he still felt like he couldn't keep a hold of his life.

As Wolfram cradled Bell, the little boy tugged at the collar of Wolfram's shirt which meant that the baby was hungry. Wolfram looked to his husband for help.

"Just give Bell what he wants," Yuuri said when he could nearly hear the desperation in Wolfram's gaze.

"No," Wolf shook his head, "Bell has to start to lean off of milk and onto real food. Plus it's beginning to hurt my chest."

"Should I get Gisela?" the double black gasped in concern for his love.

Wolfram smirked with a little huff, "Why?"

"Because you said your chest hurts you," Yuuri said which made Wolfram bark out in laughter, "What?"

"You really fell asleep when Gunter taught you about Mazoku pregnancy!" He wiped away the tears from laughter, "Unlike humans that produce milk for a long time, Mazoku stop after about a year. My chest hurts because twins require twice the amount so my system is shutting down and their demand gets stronger. So basically, when Bell tries to eat and he sucks harder and harder for more that my body might not produce as easily, it hurts."

Yuuri always felt a tinge of blush creep up to his cheeks whenever the pair discussed breastfeeding. He thought it was because he was still young and it was still a bit odd to him that a man could give birth to children. Even so, his favorite pastime is to watch his loving husband nurse his babies because of how beautiful the entire scene had become.

"What's wrong wimp?" Wolfram asked with a cocky grin.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to be in anymore pain," he replied.

"I wouldn't be if Bell would just take a bottle," Wolfram winced when tiny baby fists pounded against his collarbone and he said to his baby, "Alright, alright! Just give me a minute!"

The blonde sat down in the chair next to the crib and took his right arm out of his sleeve to lift the shirt up and cradle his child close to him. Bell gurgled in glee as he happily latched onto Wolf. Bellamy made little pleased noises as he suckled on the chest.

"Hey Wolf," Yuuri stroked Yu's silky black hair, "Do you want more kids?"

Wolfram gulped down his spit when he looked at Yuuri with wide eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Wolf asked.

Yuuri shrugged, "I've always wanted a big family with five kids-"

"Five kids?!"

"-and I would also like to do it properly."

Wolf came out of his panic frenzy to hear the last part.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know, _it_ ," Yuuri looked away.

"You mean sex?" Wolfram found it adorable that Yuuri couldn't even say the word without blushing, "If you can't even say the word I don't think you're ready for the real thing."

"Not now!" Yuuri justified himself, "I mean later, when Yu and Bell are a bit older and you go through your heat."

"Why should I carry again?" Wolfram teased, "Your body is more than capable of bearing children."

Wolfram laughed while his little baby giggled on his chest. Yuuri froze up and stuttered before Wolfram said, "Calm down, I don't expect a wimp like you to handle being pregnant, leave all of that to me."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest while Wolfram continued to laugh away.

* * *

Later in the day, the maids had to bring Gwendal his dinner since he refused to leave Aleksei's side. He had knitted Aleksei four stuffed animals in the time that they sat in the room together. Gwendal ended up laying on Aleksei's bed and acting as a pillow for the redhead.

Aleksei would have these cramp like pains where his body rippled and he cried out for help. Gisela has seen nothing like this heat, especially from a half Mazoku.

Gisela truly believe that this was because Aleksei was surrounded by his soul mate but his heart was elsewhere so it felt like he was being torn in half. She didn't know who held Aleksei's heart with such a constricting grasp, but she could see how Aleksei looked at Gwendal with such pride and happiness.

Wolfram went to check on Aleksei with Bellamy in his arms. The baby made it obvious that he wanted to see Aleksei, he could sense something was wrong with his nanny. Wolf timidly knocked on the wooden door and opened it to see Aleksei curled up on his brother's chest.

Wolf's first thought was, 'I knew they liked each other but seriously Gwendal? Get married first!' then he realized that they had clothes on.

"Lord Wolfram?" Aleksei yawned as he sat up and the hospital gown nearly slid off of his torso.

"Bellamy wanted to see you," Wolfram bounced the child on his hip, "He could sense something was wrong."

Aleksei reached his arms out for the child and Wolfram happily handed the boy to him. Bell nestled his head on Aleksei's chest to bask in the heat of Aleksei's body.

Gwendal sat up as well to support Aleksei's back. He wrapped his arms around the redhead to cradle Bell too.

"You two look perfect like that," Wolfram commented, "Almost like it's foreshadowing something." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The room was a stuffy silent for ten minutes until Wolfram took Bellamy back so the child could go to bed. That left Gwendal and Aleksei alone to bask in the moonlight that trickled in through the open window. The wind chilled Aleksei's heated skin so pleasurably. He remembered the day he spent with Henry, two days before he had to leave to go undercover. Somehow, that day meant nothing to him as he laid in Gwendal's arms.

"Aleksei, are you alright?" the man asked as he rubbed Aleksei's back, "You look pained."

Aleksei shook his head, "I'm fine thanks to you." He crawled up Gwendal's chest to kiss his lips. 'This feels nice,' Aleksei thought as he deepened the kiss, 'I want more.' He pressed his body against Gwendal's and linked their legs together. He couldn't tell if it was the heat, or maybe the night air, or possibly his greediness that adored the attention Gwendal gave him, but he just wanted _more_.

The silver haired man pushed Aleksei away when he felt the boy's intentions, "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," Aleksei whispered and kissed down Gwendal's neck.

Throughout the time, Aleksei never once thought of Henry. In fact, he forgot who that man was while he slept with Gwendal. His soul satisfied by the pure joy that filled his being. His mind went blank and everything felt so right for once. Gwendal was everything he wanted and more, but it wasn't his heart talking, it was his soul.

Aleksei woke up the next morning in a panic. The events from last night consumed him along with his guilt of cheating on Henry. Doing that was never part of the plan, his body was saved for Henry and only him, but now he is littered with little marks produced by the man he was forced to seduce. Aleksei shot up from Gwendal's hold.

The man noticed that Aleksei was terrified and he sat up to sooth the boy. Aleksei needed to think of something other than the truth when Gwendal asked what was wrong.

"I-I'm not ready to be a mother," Aleksei lied through his teeth.

Gwendal kissed Aleksei's shoulder, "You can't get pregnant during your first heat, it's impossible. Your body temperature would've killed anything inside of you, hence why most Mazoku's lose their virginity the night of their first heat."

"O-oh…" Aleksei still felt dirty.

"I love you, Aleksei," Gwendal purred in Aleksei's ear.

Aleksei wanted to swat Gwendal away, like some pesky gnat, "I love you too." He lied. He hated himself. He wondered why his precious King would ever make him feel so conflicted and hate himself. Aleksei thought that maybe Henry didn't love him after all, but that can't be true.

Of course, at breakfast, Gwendal proposed to Aleksei. To keep his cover, he was reluctant to accept. Wolfram was so happy that Aleksei would be his brother-in-law since Wolfram favored the boy. Aleksei played dumb, just as he had been, he couldn't let his true emotions show no matter how painful they had become.

* * *

 _Dear King Henry,_

 _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! I did something horrible. I'm a horrible person. You're going to hate me for letting this go so far. But, I slept with Gwendal. I hit my heat and I did it, I can't believe myself. I'm so sorry, I love you most. Please believe me._

 _He also proposed to me and I had to accept. I'll delay the wedding as long as I can. I really hope you carry out your plan soon before I have to marry Gwendal. I am engaged to you after all._

 _I love you._

 _Signed,_

 _Aleksei von Hallows_

* * *

 **Ryker: Aleksei's guilt is fun to write. Now that he's in this whole mess, I'll focus on Henry's plan and why he needs the Virgin Wolfram to complete it.**  
 **Just gonna say now, Aleksei WON'T get pregnant yet. It's not his time nor will it be for a while. I'm cruel, but I'm not that mean xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ryker: LOL so fun fact, this will have a sequel. I have actually planned out the ending and I know some of y'all won't like it, so there is a sequel to wrap everything up. I really hope this chapter explains lots of loose ends, like it talks about why Wolfram's virginity is important, kind of. See, I personally believe that virginity is a stupid thing that really doesn't exist at all, but gotta think back in the times that Kyo Kara Maoh takes place in.**  
 **This chapter also revolves around the plan. And Henry is a sick fuck, I enjoyed making his character.**  
 **ALSO important: Bellamy is special, he's not like normal kids. While he has the body of a one-year-old, his mind is of a teenager so he can speak full sentences. Yuri doesn't have her powers yet, those fully mature at age three in Mazoku's (in my mind) just so ya know.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _Of course, at breakfast, Gwendal proposed to Aleksei. To keep his cover, he was reluctant to accept. Wolfram was so happy that Aleksei would be his brother-in-law since Wolfram favored the boy. Aleksei played dumb, just as he had been, he couldn't let his true emotions show no matter how painful they had become._

* * *

( _Five Months Later_ )

Aleksei was relieved to learn he was not pregnant, though Gwendal told him that he wasn't. The boy requested that they stay in separate rooms to keep it so he doesn't risk it. Murata kept a close eye on Aleksei ever since the day he sprung into heat and slept with Gwendal. Aleksei had kept his distance emotionally from everyone since the guilt was killing him.

It was the twins' first birthday and everyone was in a frenzy. Aleksei was left to look after the two as Wolfram and Yuuri set up for the party. It was a stuffy noble party where Aleksei knew he would end up in the gardens. His greatest fear though was seeing Henry again since the man hadn't messaged him back after he told Henry that he slept with Gwendal.

"Mama!" Yuri squeaked out as she reached for Aleksei.

"I'm not your Mama," Aleksei chuckled, "But I know you want to see him. He'll be back."

Yuri had barely begun talking while Bellamy had advanced in language. Cassandra said it had something to do with his empath powers and his emotionally matured brain. The boy was smart and could nearly speak in full sentences.

"Mama won't be here," Bell mumbled to his big sister, "Aleks isn't Mama."

Gwendal came to fetch the children and bring them down to the ballroom and greet the guests with their parents. Aleksei visibly tensed up at the sight of Gwendal.

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered to Aleksei.

"What do you mean Darling?" Aleksei asked with a fake smile.

Gwendal growled and carried Yuri out the door. When Aleksei picked up Bell, the child put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It alright," Bell smiled, "You just scawred. Aleks, you love Uncle Gwen, I can see it."

"Thank you dear one," Aleksei kissed Bellamy's cheek, "Your speech has improved tremendously." Aleksei thought that the little empath was wrong and just had been too young to notice that Aleksei loved Henry and not Gwendal.

Bell giggled as Aleksei brought him out into the ballroom. Aleksei locked eyes with Henry when he entered the room until he was yanked out by his arm.

He gasped when a pair of lips forced themselves upon his. Aleksei struggled against the other person until he finally thrashed enough to break free. He knew it was Gwendal, he couldn't bare to look at him.

"Aleksei," Gwendal barked, "Look at me." his voice got softer and more loving as he stroked Aleksei's cheek. "Please Love, tell me what is wrong? You pulled away from me ever since we got engaged. Did you not want to get engaged? I'm sorry-"

"It's not that," Aleksei took hold of the hand on his cheek, "I was engaged before, to a man I fell in love with. H-he and I were together before he… died…" Aleksei's heart burst when he lied to Gwendal, "I just- I'm not ready for another marriage yet. It still hurts and you remind me so much of him. The feelings inside are jumbled up and I'm so confused-" Gwendal cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Then we will break the engagement and wait for a later time to get married," he kissed Aleksei's forehead, "I love you so much."

"Hold me," Aleksei wanted to cry.

Gwendal was too kind to Aleksei. While the man swayed back and forth with Aleksei in his arms, Aleksei started to cry. His heart couldn't handle the crack in the middle anymore.

"Love," Gwendal hushed, "I'm sorry I forced a marriage on you."

'I'm sorry for lying to you! I'm so sorry!' Aleksei thought as his fists curled in the fabric of Gwendal's jacket, 'You're so nice. You're too good for me. Maybe I belong with you after all…'

The two went back into the ballroom where the nobles were greeting Bellamy and Yuri. Gwendal and Aleksei announced that they will hold off on getting engaged which made Aleksei release the toxic air trapped in his lungs.

The brunette king made small talk with Yuuri but kept his little pet in the corner of his eye. He excused himself when he noticed Aleksei leaving for a bit of air.

He pulled the boy into a small storage room and locked the door. His lips captured the redhead's as he pressed the boy against the wall. Aleksei didn't react the same as usual, he was tense and seemed to be in pain. Henry growled when he thought that he might be losing his key to the plan.

"Aleksei," he whispered huskily in Aleksei's ear, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about us."

Aleksei shook his head. Henry pinned Aleksei's arms over his head. He hated how timid the boy became and he blamed that cursed Gwendal for making his best friend soft.

"Seriously," Henry sighed, "I've known you for most of our lives and you expect me to not notice your change in behavior. What happened to that vibrant, strong swordsman?"

"I'm sorry Henry," Aleksei rested his head on Henry's shoulder, "I've been going through something a bit rough."

"I know," Henry wrapped his arms around Aleksei, "I promise, it will be over soon. The plan will carry out tonight."

Aleksei's blood ran ice cold. He remembered the plan, the horrible plan that made him wish he was never born. 'At least Henry won't kill anyone,' Aleksei thought as he exhaled a shaky breath.

"Can I go home?" Aleksei asked. His face resembled a puppy that had been kicked one too many times.

"Yeah," Henry had to remind himself that Aleksei was half Mazoku, half evil. Then again, Aleksei was his best friend for so long, was it fair of him to hurt the boy in such a cruel way?

Henry smirked to himself as he remembered, it was Aleksei's father that slaughtered Henry's pregnant mother. Then of course the royal guard from Shin Makoku came in and finished off the situation which left Henry to cower in the corner.

It had taken him years of reading and research after that to learn a spell of dark magic. Something that will curse every person will a cell of Mazoku blood, and all he needed was the prophesied virgin Bielefeld mother, the half human Maoh from a land called Earth, the pathetic offspring of the Weller that slept with the Demon Queen, the never dying Great Sage, the most powerful healer, and her adopted father. Then to top it off, he thawed out the witch that his ancestors froze in time for just this moment.

Some could say he holds a grudge, well, he wasn't the only one in his bloodline to be hurt by a Mazoku. It dated back to his ancestors as well, a history of spilt blood due to these creatures and Henry planned on getting his revenge.

He told Aleksei that he would capture them and take over the Kingdom without any bloodshed. He filled Aleksei's head with lies over the years just for this moment.

They went back into the party where Aleksei tended to the children. That's where Henry slipped a potion into their drinks, so when the clock struck 12, everyone he needed would pass out and Henry would be able to take them back to his castle. The potion would keep them all asleep for three days, plenty of time to bring them overseas.

The party was over and Aleksei had given everyone in the castle the day off, he lied that it was the orders of the Maoh. That left the select few to clean up the mess. It was Wolfram first that felt a little dizzy. Yuuri told the boy to sit down, but Bell cried out for his mother as he sensed the impending danger. Wolfram stumbled over to his son, but he collapsed to the stone cold floor.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled out as he darted over to his fallen husband, but he felt light headed as well and fell to the floor next to the blonde.

Almost simultaneously, everyone else in that room fell unconscious which left the two children to watch in horror. Aleksei tried to sooth them, until he watched Gwendal collapse and he gasped.

"Gwendal!" until he remembered that he didn't love Gwendal, he couldn't love Gwendal.

"But you do," Bell said.

"Don't read my mind!" Aleksei huffed.

"I say the twuth," the boy sat back in his chair.

Henry and his personal guard walked into the room and transported the bodies into a carriage to then transport overseas. The brunette ran a finger down Yu's little cheek.

"Don't touch them!" Aleksei yelped, "Please!"

"What Aleksei? Have you grown soft?" Henry cackled, "They are not your children, why should you care?"

He took a deep breath before he scooped them both into his arms and let them rest on each hip. "I'll handle them and only me, understand?"

Henry wanted to punch Aleksei to the ground for giving him such attitude. Instead, he kissed Aleksei on the mouth and grabbed his throat. "Don't ever speak to your King like that."

Aleksei nodded before Henry let him off with some bruises on his neck in the shape of fingers.

On the ship, Aleksei sat in the Captain's Quarters with the two children. Bellamy had been eyeing the bruises on Aleksei's neck. He reached up and touched the wound with sympathy.

"It's alright Bell," he smiled, "I've had much worse done to me. Like that scar on my back, you know, the one that goes from my shoulder to my lower back." Bell nodded and Yu sat interested. "I was new to the castle and I just became King Henry's servant. Since I was half Mazoku, I would get beaten often. Sometimes it left scars, not always, but there was this one day when I was a teenager and I talked back to one of my human superiors. I was dragged out by my hair and thrown at Henry's feet. They handed him a sword and told him to kill me, but he couldn't. His adopted father slashed my back, but that's as far as the pain went, it was then I realized that Henry was once a kind man." Aleksei remembered that he was talking to one-year-olds, "But I don't expect you two to understand."

Bellamy smiled, "I undewstand mowre that you know."

"You're words are slurred Darling," Aleksei giggled, "Try again." He pulled the two onto his lap and felt the guilt slice through him.

After a member of the royal guard, one of Aleksei's close friends, Garrett, brought them food, he asked about what he had missed. Garrett's news shocked the poor redhead into a frenzy of shame.

"You know," Garrett said, "The King has a wife, her name is Isabella and she had a baby! It happened around the time you left. I thought you knew."

Aleksei felt stupid, more idiotic than he had ever felt in his entire life. Was death even an option for him anymore, because once everyone wakes up and learns what he had done, he would never be welcomed back to that castle ever again. And Gwendal, oh, Gwendal would loath every fiber of Aleksei's being. The one man that cared about Aleksei would wish for his slow and painful death. All Aleksei could do was cry on Garrett's shoulder and attempt to emotionally shut down until he was a hollow vessel.

All that filed his mind was… revenge.

* * *

 **Ryker: Hopefully I can post two chapters today because the next one I'm super excited to write! It'll be part one of the climactic point in the story!**  
 **Also, I passed my math class! wOOOO ah I was so worried about that.**

 **Thank y'all that review this story! I really love reading your reviews and it makes me smile to see your take on my words. You are the only reason I'm finishing this story right now and making a sequel and this just makes me so happy. Writing is my only escape from my problems and stuff (which I have plenty of thanks to my doctors confirmations) and to see that people actually like what I put out really boosts my confidence. I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ryker: So, maybe two more chapters, or one more, then a sequel! haha I hate this chapter tbh, but eh. Actually maybe three because I want Bell and Yu to be 16 years old in the sequel.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _All that filed his mind was… revenge._

* * *

When Wolfram came too, he was frigid cold. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and counted each time he heard a drip of water smack against the cold ground. He panicked when he couldn't recognize his surroundings and his children weren't with him. He ran up to the metal bars and shook them in a desperate attempt to break them.

"Give it up Wolfram, we already tried that," he looked over to see his brothers in the cell next to him.

"B-but Yu and Bell… Where are my babies?!" Wolfram yelled. He relaxed as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Wolf," it was Yuuri. Wolfram pressed his forehead against the rusty metal and bit his lip to hold back the tears.

He looked to his left and saw Gunter, Gisela, and Murata. Then Cassandra had her hands chained together and a muzzle on to prevent her from speaking a spell.

"Has anyone seen Yozak?" Conrad asked.

"Or Aleksei?" Gwendal looked around.

"Oh, I've seen dear Aleksei," the chilling voice struck through each of their hearts. Wolfram put an arm out in front of Yuuri to protect him.

Wolfram snarled at the man.

"What can you do, Little Boy?" he smirked, "You are unarmed."

"I'll beat the living shit out of you!" the blonde barked.

"Now now, temper, you don't want to set off the induced heat just yet," Wolfram took a step back at the words, "Your loved ones are safe, for now."

'Induced heat…' Wolfram scratched at his milky white skin, "What did you do to me?!"

"Injected you with an induced heat, don't worry Beautiful, you won't live long enough to suffer the weeks of hell it will put you through. I mean, my guards would be more than happy to help you relieve that insufferable heat since you have too much pride to let your Maoh take you in front of your friends and family."

"That's not pride, it's common decency," Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest.

Henry stepped out from the shadows, which wasn't a surprise to Wolfram. Yuuri was furious at this reveal, but he couldn't call to his Maoh powers.

"Oh, don't even try," Henry smiled like the Cheshire Cat, "Your powers won't work down here, not even the Maoh's power."

"Where's Aleksei!?" Gwendal snapped, "If you hurt him-"

Henry laughed so hard he grabbed his sides, "That's funny, me hurt him. I saved him! You see, this was all a game. I planted him in your castle, I told him to seduce you, I even induced his heat through an odorless powder he inhaled when he opened a letter from me. He loves me, I was his fiance, I took him before you touched him. He's _my_ toy and I don't appreciate you breaking him!" Henry got up to the bars to scream in Gwendal's face, "You made him soft! You showed him happiness! All of you showed him what it's like to be accepted! Well, he's not accepted! He's a pathetic, stupid, horrid monster that stumbled into this town before I knew he was half Mazoku."

Gwendal punched at the bars out of rage. His heart crumbled and sunk to his feet while his knuckles stained crimson. Conrad had to hold his brother back before he hurt himself even worse.

"Do you wish to see him?" Henry snapped his fingers and the redhead was by his side. Aleksei wore the casual guard attire with his sword close to his hip. Aleksei's eyes were glazed over with hopelessness and agony. He felt empty and guilty as Henry wrapped his arms around Aleksei's waist.

"You-" Wolfram started, "You traitor! How dare you take advantage of us! I-I trusted you!"

"Sorry," Aleksei mumbled under his breath before Henry dismissed him.

"I'd keep a level head if I were you, Lord von Bielefeld," he cackled, "But your fate is inevitable." Henry waltzed away to leave Wolfram with a pit in his chest.

His face flushed red and he couldn't tell if his mind played tricks on him or if it was the induced heat. He slid down the bars and wrapped his arms around himself. Yuuri went over to see it he was okay, but Wolfram swatted him away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, "You'll only make it worse."

"What is induced heat?" Yuuri asked.

The Great Sage took off his glasses to clean them, "It's a forbidden potion that used to be for noble men that couldn't quite reach their heat. So, they would induce their heat and then their bodies would be ready to birth. But that potion had a side effect," Murata put his glasses back on, "The heat was intense, even the blood burned. Most Mazokus died from it if they weren't relieved of their heat." Wolfram twitched at the thought of dying in such a shameful way. Murata turned to Cassandra, "Did you stash some?" the girl nodded.

"Some what?" Yuuri asked.

"I anticipated this to happen, so I asked Cassandra to make more of that powder-"

"Oh no," Wolfram groaned.

"-As I was saying. I asked her to make more, but this time if the powder hits an incompatible soul, that soul will burn," Murata said, "Basically, if we hit Henry and Aleksei with it, since our dear Aleksei was just a pawn in his game of chess, then Henry should perish along with Aleksei."

"Why both? Aleksei was compatible with Gwendal," the double black pointed over to the silver haired man.

Murata shook his head, "We don't know that because Aleksei faked everything from day one."

Yuuri shook his head at the thought of killing the redhead. He knew Aleksei was deceitful, but the boy was tricked and hurt into doing so, Yuuri knew that Aleksei was good.

"Why wimp?" Wolfram noticed his head shake, "Aleksei is evil. He tricked us, played with Gwendal's heart… Yuuri, he took care of our children. He held our children in his arms, and any moment he could've hurt them."

"But he didn't."

"Wimp King I swear-" Just as Wolfram felt his blood boil, it wouldn't stop, "No…"

"Wolf," Yuuri reached out to his husband again.

"No, no, no, NO!" his body felt as if it was consumed in flames, "SHINOU MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

Isabella hated her baby. She hated children in general. So, she asked Aleksei to look after her baby since she noticed how well he worked with the two one-year-old Mazoku children.

Bell sat on Aleksei's bed and poked around. He watched over his sleeping sister as if they were about to be attacked by wolves.

"Aleks," Aleksei looked over at Bell as he cradled the human baby, "Where's Mama?"

'Wolfram…' Aleksei hung his head low. He rested his back against the side of the best as he sat on the floor.

Bell sensed an overwhelming guilt and helplessness coming from Aleksei. He never felt such remorse from one person before, so he slapped Aleksei upside the head.

"Ouch!" He yelped, "Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya! You do NOT hit people!"

"You aren't helpless," Bell spoke, "You are strong. I know you. Save my Mama and Papa."

"I can't believe a one-year-old is giving me advice," Aleksei smiled.

"That mean man is just that, a mean man. You've been through too much to just give up now," Aleksei couldn't tell if it was actually Bell or his conscious, but his mind was made up.

That night, he was going to break out the prisoners.

* * *

It pained Yuuri to watch his precious Wolfram twitch and spasm on the stone floor. The boy whimpered in the heat that consumed him. He didn't want to be touched, it was too painful for even his clothes to touch his skin.

Gwendal wasn't doing any better, he slumped against the wall as he didn't want to miss Aleksei. He wanted to hate that pathetic excuse for a boy, but he couldn't.

"Gwendal," Gunter piped up, "You remember what we talked about when he first showed up."

"So, what is Aleksei is my destined mate? That doesn't change the fact that I'll never accept that traitor."

"Why are we all needed though?" Gisela asked, "Why us?"

Murata sighed, "I was afraid of this, but there is this extremely dangerous spell that could only be cast one because it involved the prophesied Maoh from Earth and his virgin consort that birthed his children. They needed blood from each of us, and it must be the virgin mother's heated blood in order for it to work. He plans on sentencing every Mazoku to death via a curse."

"But that would include Aleksei," Conrad said.

"I think Aleksei, as traitorous as he is, didn't know the exact plan. I'm assuming Henry lied to him among many other things, like how Henry got married after Aleksei left."

"How tragic," Gisela sighed, "You can't help but pity the poor boy."

"I want to punch the 'poor boy'," Gwendal growled.

A while later, Henry came back to check on them with a smug smirk, "I told him to stay level headed. Oh well, what else to expect from the feisty virgin Bielefeld?"

The brunette unlocked the cell and dragged out the blonde by his hair. His pained gasps made Yuuri lunge at Henry. His guards blocked the attack as Henry scooped up Wolfram's crumpled body into his arms. He tucked wet locks of blonde hair out of Wolfram's flushed face. Wolfram's lips were parted slightly and his green eyes glazed with agony.

"No wonder you love him," Henry commented, "His beauty by far excels anyone I have ever seen. Not even Aleksei can mirror this boy."

Gwendal felt a surge of jealousy. He knew his brother was gorgeous, but the fact that Henry called his beloved Aleksei average made his head spin. He ran up to the bars with a snarl.

"How DARE you speak of Aleksei!" he spat at Henry.

Henry laughed, "Oh I'm sorry, for a second it seemed like you still like Aleksei. That boy is loyal to me, I trained him as such. Just because you managed to make him scream beneath the sheets means nothing. He's great in bed, isn't he?" Henry winked before he left Gwendal to throw himself at the rusted bars.

Conrad tried to hold back his brother again, but Gwendal was bigger and stronger than his little brother. Yuuri reached over to try and sooth Gwendal, the double black was still in shock that his love was taken from him.

Henry took Wolfram to Aleksei's room. He ordered Aleksei to guard the blonde with his life. He has a bucket of cool water that he dipped dipped a cloth in and rested it on Wolfram's burning forehead. Bell and Yu crawled over their mother in a desperate attempt to make him feel better.

Aleksei sniffled back his tears as he fetched Wolfram some water to drink. The redhead wished that all of Wolfram's pain would fall on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," he blubbered as he rested his head on Wolfram's chest, "I didn't know he would do this. I thought you were evil but it turned out Henry is the only malicious one. I ruined everything. I hurt you, His Majesty, Gwendal…"

Wolfram weakly pet Aleksei's head, "It's alright." he breathed out a chuckle, "that's what Yuuri would say. I can't tell you if Gwendal forgives you, he's a rather stubborn man. But I know what it's like to have no choice but to listen, please, it's alright. You saved my children, I owe you my life."

"How did I save them?" Aleksei asked.

"You brought them here unharmed. If Henry had the chance, he would've slit their throats by now, but you stopped him," Wolfram twirled his daughter's hair between his fingers, "We have a plan to stop Henry. But since I'm a bit incapacitated, would you like to help?

Aleksei smirked, "Of course, I'd like to show Henry how it feels to be lied to for years and played with."

Wolfram loved the passion in Aleksei's amethyst eyes. He soaked in the burn for revenge that Aleksei held through his tight grip on his sword.

"All you need to do is free Murata and Cassandra, with them, we can stop Henry, they will throw the new and improved powder at him to end him," Wolfram winced as he tried to sit up. Bell pushed his mother back on the bed.

"No Mama," he nestled his head on Wolfram's stomach, "You're huwrt."

"He's right Lord Wolfram, you are in no condition to go anywhere," Aleksei said, "Besides, you need to look after your children in case a guard comes back. Though that's a slim chance since I ordered them to avoid this room," he tweaked a little smirk, "I _am_ the lead of the personal guard. They do as I command."

Wolfram despised being left behind, but the way his children curled up at his side made him agree. Bell and Yu made the heat feel less severe and he truly was in no condition to wield a sword. He was reluctant to let Aleksei leave the room to go and free his only hope for survival.

The blonde threw his head back against the pillow uncomfortably and squirmed around until he felt another wave of heat slap him in the face. He was in hell, a living torment that he couldn't escape. He wanted the heat to stop- no- he needed it to cease its punches.

The room was smaller than Aleksei's room at Blood Pledge Castle. 'No wonder Aleksei went rogue on Henry, that man is a menace,' Wolfram sighed to himself as he took a sip of water.

Aleksei made it to the prison cell where he snatched the keys from the guard. He unlocked the cell with Yuuri in it first. He could feel Gwendal's glare like ice piercing his burning skin.

"Well Mazoku's!" Henry's voice filled the shadows of the chambers.

"Shit!" Aleksei cursed. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and made an attempt to run with his grip tight on the handle of his sword.

Henry bellowed, "It turns out my little pet did not give Wolfram the extra dose to induce his heat where his blood will literally boil. I know because I went to check on them to find Wolfram unattended. Oh, he begged for his children to be spared," Henry cackled.

Aleksei made a run for it until he smacked right into Henry's chest. The man wrapped his arms around the boy and said, "Got you. Drop your sword Soldier, that's an order."

"I don't take orders from you!" Aleksei spat.

The brunette stroked Aleksei's cheek as the sword fell to the ground with a loud 'clank'. His hands wrapped around Aleksei's throat again and pushed him against the wall. Yuuri yanked on his arm to pull him off of the redhead.

"I am your King, I took pity on you," Henry hissed, "You take orders from _me_ ,"

"Where's-Wolfram?" Aleksei choked out.

"He's safe in the throne room where the spell will commence, right now he can barely move," Henry said, "If you want his children to stay safe, you will bring the rest of the filth into the throne room as well, do I make myself clear?"

Aleksei nodded and Henry let go of his neck. The boy collapsed to the floor breathless. He was helped to his feet by his fellow guards that shackled Yuuri's wrists and pushed him along.

Aleksei told them that he wanted to get Gwendal, so he unlocked the cell and pushed Conrad to the next guard. Gwendal's fists were cracked and bloody while his once tanned skin was mucked with dirt. The boy reached out to brush away the dirt, but Gwendal slapped his hand away. He held out his wrists in defeat which broke Aleksei's spirit.

"Gwendal I-"

"Just shut up Aleksei," the man cautioned, "I've heard enough of your lies."

"Gwen I wasn't-"

"Aleksei. Shut. Up!"

"Make me!" Aleksei screamed back at Gwendal as he kicked the man out of the cell.

He held Gwendal by the arm to lead him with the others into the throne room. Aleksei felt bad about yelling, he deserved the man's venomous words.

"What I was saying before," Aleksei whispered while Gwendal turned his head, "I wasn't lying about loving you. I'm just an idiot because I couldn't see that the person I've always wanted had thrown himself at me feet. I love you, Gwendal, not Henry."

"Too late for that," Gwendal stomped over Aleksei's heart, which he deserved.

The throne room was littered in candles and odd red markings everywhere. In the middle of a circle laid Wolfram's burning figure. He trembled and twitched at the pain his body was induced in.

Murata looked over at Cassandra whom nodded, they were ready for the right moment to throw the powder. Aleksei knew what he would do, he planned to hold Henry in place when the powder was thrown, even if he will perish in doing so. After all, if the powder was thrown at unsuited souls, they would be consumed in their desires and burn for eternity.

"Guards," Aleksei called, "Take the chains off of the… prisoners." he could barely make out the end of the sentence. He took the metal off of Gwendal. As he did so, he rested his head on Gwendal's back to relax himself. He wanted to feel the security one last time before he died.

He slunk to Gwendal's front and got up on his toes to kiss the unwilling lips. Then he pressed his face against the man's chest and let out hiccups of sobs. Gwendal wanted to stay mad at Aleksei, but his soul didn't allow it and he held the boy.

"How touching," Henry snapped, "Throw him in the circle Aleksei," Henry demanded, "NOW!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Aleksei let out a slur of whispers as he pushed Gwendal in the circle with the rest of them. Guards at every angle with shiny swords pointed in their direction ready to slice everything in the center.

When Aleksei saw Cassandra take out the powder, he ran over to Henry and held him in place. The brunette's wicked smile turned into a frown as he struggled against Aleksei's grasp.

"Now Cassandra!" he yelled.

"Aleksei but-"

"Just do it! I can't hold him for very long!" Henry twisted and turned.

Gwendal's heart dropped to his feet. He was mad, no, beyond furious that Aleksei would be so selfish to leave him. He ran over to the two just as the witch threw the powder.

* * *

 **Ryker: Sucky way to end it, sorry! Well, this will only make you guys want to read more ;) haha omg plz stop me now.**

 **Also, thank you to the Guest who congratulated me on passing math, THANK YOU DARLING! This does free up my time to write more :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ryker: Well my Darlings, this is the second to last chapter BEFORE THE SEQUEL! The next chapter will be a 5 years later sort of thing just to tie up that loose end. Then maybe a preview for the sequel which will revolve around teenage Bellamy and Yuri.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _When Aleksei saw Cassandra take out the powder, he ran over to Henry and held him in place. The brunette's wicked smile turned into a frown as he struggled against Aleksei's grasp._

 _"Now Cassandra!" he yelled._

 _"Aleksei but-"_

 _"Just do it! I can't hold him for very long!" Henry twisted and turned._

 _Gwendal's heart dropped to his feet. He was mad, no, beyond furious that Aleksei would be so selfish to leave him. He ran over to the two just as the witch threw the powder._

* * *

Yuuri fanned his husband's face to try and help Wolfram. He could barely touch the blonde, his skin literally burned Yuuri. He watched as Gisela tried to work her magic on the boy. She barked out orders to the guards to bring her ingredients to a potion that should reduce these life threatening symptoms.

The Queen Isabella ran into the room when she heard a blood curdling scream. Her hands flew over her mouth when she saw Henry's figure lifeless on the floor with tears of blood streaming down his cheeks. In his arms was Aleksei, until Gwendal cradled the boy in his lap. He was so close, he could feel the powder particles on his skin, but he was too late and Aleksei got hit.

Behind the Queen trailed the two Mazoku children that toddled over to their parents. Bell nestled his head in his father's arm as he was overwhelmed with his mother's pain.

"S-so much huwrt," he squeaked out, "It huwrts!"

"Honey," Yuuri pet his son's head in an attempt to sooth his pain, "Gunter, please get him out of here, there is too much in the air."

"No!" Bell whined, "Papa!" He reached out for his father as Gunter took the child away. Yu laid down on her mother despite Gisela's words. The little girl needed her mother's steady lullaby that clunked in his chest. The sound that she fell asleep to while she was in the womb, the first noise she calmed to, Wolfram's heartbeat.

Once Gisela injected Wolfram with the serum, it was only a matter of time before he got better.

'Don't leave me with them,' Yuuri thought as he ran the pad of his thumb down his husband's warm cheek, 'They need you. _I_ need you.'

Conrad knelt down and put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. It hurt him to see his little brother in such a vulnerable state as well, but he remained a strong oak to support his weary King. Murata observed the entire situation with Wolfram, he hadn't seen an induced heat quite like this.

Gwendal bit back his tears as he held the near lifeless body in his arms. He cradled the redhead close to his chest and peppered kisses over his face. He hated how Aleksei didn't tell him the plan or else he would've kissed the boy back, and maybe have stopped him.

Cassandra tried to remember the scenario, just in case Gwendal was caught in the crossfire and Aleksei was alright after all. She couldn't tell though, as blood seeped from the corner of Aleksei's mouth.

"Stupid idiot," Gwendal spat out as a tear leaked down his cheek, "Why would he do this?"

"I thought you hated him," Cassandra pipped up.

"Well he just killed himself to save us despite his King's orders!" the silver haired man barked.

The brunette witch just giggled and said, "Isn't it funny how after he dies, he is redeemed?"

Gunter came back in with a kicking child in his arms. Bright red marks littered Gunter's face as Bell smacked him a couple of times until he was put down. The child stumbled over to Aleksei and grabbed his hand.

"He's alive," Bell said, "Pwease opewn your ewyes!" He put Aleksei's hand to his forehead. "Mama, Aleks!"

A bright light engulfed the entire room which made Yuuri hold his family closer and Gwendal squeeze Aleksei to his chest. The light was warm, a gentleness that seemed to sweep through everyone. All of their pain and misery had seeped out of their bodies as the light subsided.

Aleksei and Wolfram had opened their eyes and sat upright with no hesitation. Bell, on the other hand, was panting for air, he had never used such power before. Wolfram threw himself into Yuuri's arms as Yu crawled out from between them. Yuuri kissed Wolfram's chapped and cut lips as the two rejoiced in their freedom.

"Gwendal?" Aleksei scooted away from him.

Gwendal snaked his arm around Aleksei's waist and pulled him back. He pressed his face in Aleksei's red hair. Aleksei didn't complain, he loved Gwendal's earthy scent and his loving embrace, but he wondered what he did to deserve this.

"Why?" he mumbled, "I did horrible things."

"Aleksei, you almost died to save us all," Gwendal pulled his face away to cup Aleksei's cheek, "Come back to the castle with us."

The redhead looked out at the crowd of dirtied faces that he once deceived. As much as his heart wanted to, he knew that he needed to spend time to atone for his life.

He leaned in and kissed Gwendal, "I'd love to but," he sighed, "I need to sort my life out. I had been living a lie for so long, I barely know who the real me is. I swear, I will come back to you. You are my destined mate, but I just need time."

Gwendal couldn't stop him, so he nodded with tears in his blue eyes.

The proper authorities came and they all told their stories about how torturous Henry was. The leadership went over to Queen Isabella and her baby boy.

Yozak had gotten word about the whereabouts of the crew, so he sent a ship to pick them up with Celi, Anissina, Greta, himself, and Andrew all aboard. They were ready to bring them home while Gwendal still was saying goodbye to the one he loves.

The stood on the deck and Gwendal was too wrapped up in Aleksei's mutual love that he nearly forgot he had to leave.

"I don't want to say goodbye," he whispered to the boy.

"It's not goodbye," Aleksei smirked, "It's more of a, I'll see you soon."

"See you," the man shared one last hug before he let go of the redhead.

Cassandra stayed behind with Aleksei. She had to make up for lost time as well, so she thought that with Aleksei, the two could go home sooner.

On the ship, Gwendal sat with a pouty face. He used his fingers as makeshift knitting needles to made the fake string into something new. Wolfram and Conrad joined the man in the Captain's Quarters. Wolf cuddles himself against his brother's side while Conrad wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be alright," the brunette whispered.

"You're not the one with a hole in your chest," the man sighed.

"We both once felt the same pain," the blonde said, "When Conrad lost Julia, remember? And when Yuuri continued to reject me?"

"You two don't get it," Gwendal hissed.

Wolfram felt a flash of deja vu, "Then help us."

"It just hurts… He lied and I still love him."

Murata had called everyone out on the deck, just in time since Wolfram felt a wave of seasickness hit him.

"That flash of light," the sage said, "Bellamy is special. I've only seen this once before, and she was the most powerful Witch I had ever laid eyes on. People came after her though, so we must protect your son."

"You're saying my son is a witch?" Yuuri asked.

Murata nodded, "When he gave up his powers, the universe must've felt his kindness and granted him with such a gift which is why he didn't die in the womb." Murata flashed Wolfram a glance, but the boy's face turned green and he leaned over the edge to throw up bile.

"Great," Wolfram groaned, "More people coming after us."

"Hey, but we'll get through it, we always do," Yuuri rubbed his husband's trembling back.

* * *

 _(One and a Half Months Later)_

At a little village in the woods, Aleksei leaned over a bucket to throw up his breakfast. His sickness had been consistent for the past two weeks. He feared the worse, but Cassandra and the village healer inspected him.

The woman smiled at him, "Congratulations, you are about one and a half months pregnant."

Aleksei groaned as he knew just who the father was, and he was _not_ excited to tell the man.

"So, what's the plan?" the witch asked, "Should we go back-"

"No," Aleksei interjected, "I want to keep searching for myself and living my life, even if I have _his_ baby. That will just have to wait."

"Are you sure about this?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes I am," Aleksei nodded, "I think the baby would agree." He rubbed his stomach with a small smile. He would go back when he was ready, what use would he be if anxiety consumed every corner of his mind?

* * *

Wolfram laid in bed with a dazed lull of bliss coating his face. He couldn't believe what he had just done with Yuuri after the heat symptoms continuously came and went for the past month and a half. The two listened to the chatter of the birds outside as Wolfram cuddled Yuuri close to his chest. Yuuri's hands danced over Wolf's stomach half hoping that they made another baby.

"Do you think?" Yuuri asked quietly.

Wolfram shook his head, "You can't impregnate a first heated Mazoku, and I don't know what happened from that induced heat, it could've burned my system so I cannot carry a child ever again."

"Don't think like that," Yuuri crawled up his lover's chest and pecked his lips, "I bet if we try, we can have another baby."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's chest and his legs around the double black's hips.

"Both," Yuuri's whisper sent chills down Wolfram's spine as the two felt the heat of the room spike within their kiss.

They thought that if this was forever, they never want to let go. That is, until Bell knocked on the door out of sheer terror. Wolfram nearly forgot that Bell had woken from his nap and could sense the tension in the room from just down the hall.

"Mama, are you fighting with Papa?" his speech improved amazingly.

"N-no Honey!" Wolfram called out from underneath Yuuri, "We're just having a discussion!" The blonde smirked at his lover before he slipped out from under him and dressed himself. Yuuri followed suit and threw on his casual black uniform with the shiny gold buttons.

He opened the door and a little boy flung himself into Wolfram's arms. The child nuzzled his face in Wolfram's collarbone as his twin sister jumped at Wolfram from the other end.

"Oh no, Yuuri, they are attacking me!" Wolfram giggled as his children took him to the floor. Of course, Wolfram could easily throw them off with a flick of his wrist, but he couldn't hurt them.

Greta joined the family since she just got out of her lesson. She stood proudly next to Yuuri as she watched the scene she never thought could happen. Greta knew that she could never take the throne since she was human, so it was down to her little siblings. This fate was inevitable, but she couldn't help but cringe at the pang of jealousy deep in her core. She decided then to start training to be a great soldier like Wolfram. But for now, she helped Wolfram by prying the children off of him.

Yu ran over and latched herself onto Yuuri's leg. "Papa," she looked up at him. Yuuri tussled her hair and Wolfram groaned.

"It took me hours to do her hair this morning," he pouted.

"Why take so long to put her hair in pigtails?" Yuuri asked the boy.

"Because she looks so cute with them," Wolfram tried to fix his daughter's hair.

Bellamy squeaked, "I want pigtails in my hair!"

They could almost hear Celi and Yuuri's mother, Jennifer, jump at the idea of dressing Bell in girls clothes. They thought to keep this information to themselves.

Bellamy was to start his special lessons when he reached 3 years old, as when most Mazoku go in for training on their powers. They expect Yuri to hold the combined power of Bielefeld and the Maoh, Wolfram cringed just thinking about it.

When Wolfram got up, Yuuri snaked his arm around Wolf's waist and pulled him close to whisper, "I guess you're not the virgin Wolfram anymore."

"As it should be," Wolf huffed, "I was getting sick of that nickname."

"I thought it was cute," Yuuri kissed Wolf's cheek, "But the deflowered Wolfram could work too."

"Don't you dare!" Wolfram squeaked as his face turned beat red.

* * *

Gwendal spent most of his time in his office finishing the paperwork Yuuri refused to do. He claimed he still needed healing time, but Gwendal knew that Yuuri just used that excuse to spend all day in bed with Gwendal's little brother.

Not a day goes by that Gwendal doesn't think of Aleksei. He wonders what the boy is doing now, and if Aleksei is happier where he is instead of in Gwendal's arms. He remembered the conversations they would have about children and he hoped that the powder didn't hurt his reproductive system. Not because Gwendal wanted a baby, just because if Aleksei wanted to have a child with someone, he should be able to freely.

Most of the castle had learned to leave the sensitive topic alone. The scandal remained in the walls of the stone castle since such a thing should never be released to the public.

"You know," Anissina entered the room, "You're sulking only makes things here more gloomy. Cheer up."

"Easy for you to say," Gwendal looked away from the redhead woman.

Anissina sighed and sat in the chair on the other side of Gwendal's desk. She sorted through papers with him.

"Aleksei will be back," she said, "I know he will."

"How are you so sure?" he asked in defeat.

Anissina smirked, "I saw the way he looked at you while you two parted ways. It wasn't a goodbye. He knows he will see you, and he knows exactly where to find you. Think about it Gwen, the boy had been raised in lies, lived out lies only to learn that he hurt the people that were kind to him," she reached out and grabbed his hand, "he hurt the one he loved. He needs time to heal, away from this castle and everything else."

"You're right," Gwendal sighed.

"When am I not!" Anissina boasted with a loud laugh.

* * *

 _(Eight and a Half Months Later)_

The redhead let out a scream as he pushed his baby out of him with one last push. The wet nurse and midwife were there to catch the bloody child. Aleksei relieved as he heard his baby's cries.

"It's a boy," Cassandra smiled, "Wow, three soul born children in the course of two years. I'm so proud."

Aleksei scoffed at her. Then, his entire life took a flop as he reached out to hold his baby. The child looked up at him with bright blue eyes and a strong face. He saw the baby's father whenever he glanced at the child.

"What's his name?" Cassandra asked.

'What would _he_ like?' Aleksei thought as he cradled the squirming baby. "His name is Vincent, but I'll call him Vinny." the child squealed, "I think he likes the name!"

Aleksei promised himself that he would go home in five years. The baby's father needed to know, but Aleksei just wasn't ready yet.

* * *

 **Ryker: Thank you all so much for your support and I love you alllll.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ryker: Welp, this is it for this story! Be sure to look out for the sequel! THE END HAS IMPORTANT NOTES**

* * *

 _(Five Years Later)_

Wolfram paced back and forth anxiously as he waited outside of Gisela's room. He knew the ungodly hour was inconvenient, but he was in no position to ignore this condition. She had ran some tests on him and he awaited the results in his salmon nightgown that pooled at his ankles.

The green haired girl opened the door and nodded at him. The boy didn't know whether to jump for joy or sink down to his knees and cry. His hands flew to his stomach as he mumbled, "Pregnant again…"

"Yes, and you are two months pregnant," she confirmed, "I'm so happy for you, Lord Wolfram."

He let out a breathless chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. Unlike last time, a wave of happiness crashed over him as he hugged Gisela and went back to bed where his husband slept soundly.

When Wolfram crawled back into Yuuri's hold, the man groaned and squeezed his lover closer to him. Yuuri thought nothing of Wolf's absence, just that he was using the bathroom or something. He knew that Wolf hated when Yuuri hounded him about his random leaves in the middle of the night. How could Wolfram tell Yuuri that he had nausea spells almost every night?

Wolfram planned that, at dinner that night, he would tell everyone about the great news.

* * *

"Mommy!" Vinny darted over to his mother and yanked the boy away from the dirt path.

"What is it?" Aleksei said in a hushed fearful tone. Vinny seemed in a state of distress.

"Do you think Daddy will like me?" the child tapped his toes against the fallen leaves.

Aleksei sighed and thought to himself, 'Maybe it was a bad idea to keep him away from his father.'

"You're Daddy will love you just as much as I do," the redhead kissed his son's forehead as he took the child's hand and led him to the castle with Cassandra behind them.

Aleksei took his time to figure out his life. He went on many adventures where he met dragons and learned how to make medicines out of tree sap, all while he raised a child. He realized how selfish he was to keep his baby away from the father, but Aleksei couldn't handle looking at the man in the eyes. He felt so guilty every time his son looked at him, but at the same time his heart swelled with such love for the child.

Vinny showed to be a powerful earth elemental. He could bend boulders to his will, which Aleksei learned the hard way. Aleksei wasn't fit to raise the boy and teach him about his powers, and he figured that the father would know more since it's his element.

The redhead took a deep breath before he asked a guard to see His Majesty Yuuri and told them that it was urgent and to mention Aleksei by name. Aleksei picked up Vinny and rested the boy on his hip as Vinny was preoccupied with feeling the earthy air around him. Vin loved nature more than most people.

Once Cassandra and Aleksei were escorted to the round table where he awaited the wrath of Blood Pledge Castle. When he made eye contact with Gwendal, he turned away with a furious blush. Vinny kicked at Aleksei's hip to be put down.

The little boy ran right up to Gwendal and tugged on his sleeve, "Excuse me," the child squeaked, "Why do you have the same eyes as me?"

"Vincent!" Aleksei snapped, "Be polite!"

"But Mommy-"

"Mommy?" Wolfram raised his eyebrow, "Aleksei?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do," he sat down at one of the open seats as Vinny continued to poke at Gwendal and noticed more similarities between the two.

"We have time," Yuuri crossed his legs and leaned on his one hand.

Wolfram shifted uncomfortably but was ready to wait until after Aleksei's story.

"So, remember when I was hit with that powder?" everyone nodded, "Well, it turns out that Gwendal _was_ hit with it and that's why I didn't perish like Henry. Gwendal and I have bound souls now. That also meant that about a month and a half later, I learned that I was a month and a half pregnant with little Vinny."

"Gwendal and Aleksei made a soul bound baby, just like Wolfram and Yuuri," Cassandra chimed in.

"S-so he's mine?" Gwendal asked with his jaw dropped while the child climbed up onto his lap to play with his long silver hair.

Aleksei nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it was just too painful."

"Shut up Aleksei," Gwendal snapped, "I'm so happy to have you back, please don't give me another apology," he smiled as he looked into the identical eyes, "You had my child, I'm so happy." He tried to hold back his tears.

"Mommy," Vinny looked over at Aleksei, "This man is my Daddy, isn't he?"

"I told you that he would love you," Aleksei could barely contain his emotions as Vinny turned around and wrapped his arms around Gwendal's shoulders while the man held the tiny boy.

Vinny was told stories of his father and how his mother would take him to see the man. Vinny dreamed of this day for such a long time, and it was everything he could ever have wanted. Gwendal was so warm and his little squeeze made Vinny melt in Gwendal's strong arms. He could feel the strong earth elemental coarse through Gwendal's veins along with a thick coat of love for Vinny.

"I'm Vincent von Voltaire, but my friends call me Vinny!" Vinny introduced himself to his father, "And you are my Daddy." He had Aleksei's smile.

"You're so cute," Gwendal couldn't help but mumble at how adorable his son was. The boy was so small and perfect.

Everyone at the table introduced themselves to Vinny and accepted him into their family.

"Mama!" "Papa!" Wolfram and Yuuri cringed as they heard a loud crash from the hall.

A pair of six year old twins burst into the room covered in head to toe by mud and grime. Yuri had a ball of water in her hands aimed at her brother while Bellamy's eyes bugged out of his head in a desperate attempt to escape.

"HEY!" Wolfram barked, "Put that DOWN right this second!"

"But Mama, he-"

"I don't care what he did," Wolfram rubbed his temple, "Put the water ball down before I fizzle it out with fire and you get grounded."

"This is so not fair!" she huffed, "Just because Bell is a witch makes him untouchable! I knew you loved him more than me!" Yu didn't mean that, she knew the sacrifices her parents made for her well being, but she yelled that in a jealous bratty rage that she inherited from her mother.

Aleksei stepped in and said, "Well, young lady, I don't think that's very true."

Yu's mood flipped as she saw her old caretaker. "Aleks!" Her and Bell threw themselves at him and dirtied his clothes. The nuzzled their noses against his arms as the pulled themselves on his lap. "Where have you been?" Yu asked.

Aleksei pointed over at Gwendal and Vinny that were still wrapped up in a hug. Yu tilted her head while Bellamy chuckled. "Congratulations," he said, "Aleks had a baby."

"What, where?" the girl asked.

"It's Uncle Gwendal's child, right there," Bell smirked, "His name is Vincent, or Vinny. That's the vibe I get off of him."

"Wow, your powers improved, both of your powers," Aleksei finally felt at home. He was loved and accepted.

Wolfram decided that it wasn't the right time to tell everyone about the baby. Aleksei stole his thunder, which he didn't mind since it put a never ending smile on his older brother's face. Having Vinny around also was beneficial for Bell, Yu, Andrew, and Greta since he just added another playmate for them. Though Greta had started going off abroad to study overseas. She would rather that than stay stuck in the Castle all day. She was nineteen-years-old, plenty old to go find her place in this world.

Aleksei took his old room back which he let Vinny sleep in. At night, he curled himself around the child which reminded him of his adventures out west. He would sleep in a tent with one mat and to protect his baby, he would use himself as a shield. Vinny didn't mind, he loved to snuggle with his mother.

Though, in the middle on the night, Vinny laid awake and wondered what his father was like. He wanted to know more than just the hero stories his mother told him. Vin yearned to dive deeper into what truly makes his father the perfect man that made him. He was tempted to go find his father's room and sleep in his bed, but he figured it was too soon. His father _just_ learned about his existence, which Vinny was a bit irritated by that fact, but he couldn't question his mother.

The next morning, Vinny explored the castle. Unlike most children, he was adventurous. He liked to jump head first into new places and figure out his way around obstacles. He ended up finding a large door as just screamed curiosity. The tiny redhead opened the door where Gwendal was knitting a toy kitty. He put the last stitches on and smiled when he saw his son.

"Come in," he said.

Vinny gave Gwendal a toothy grin and skipped over to the man. The room seemed ferocious to a small child. It's walls towered over Vinny's head like trees who whispered little secrets that Vinny wished to know. The walls were lined with books and little trinkets from what he hoped here adventures.

"What's that?" Vinny asked as he knelt by his father's side and rested his cheek on Gwendal's knee.

Gwendal lovingly pet Vinny's thick red mop which Vinny bucked his head into the touch. "This is for you," he held it out, "It's a-"

"-Kitten!" Vinny cheered, "Thank you!"

Gwendal was stunned. Nobody knew what he knitted. Everyone said that the animals were too disfigured to see, but his son knew exactly what the animal was.

The child took the toy and jumped to his feet. He held the hand-made kitty to his chest and spun around on his heels in a giddy glee.

Gwendal's heart instantly made room for his child. Though, he was angry that Aleksei didn't come back when he learned that he was pregnant. Gwendal would've adored to see when Vinny was born, and cradle Vinny in his arms, see Vinny's first steps and first words. He would've wanted to watch Vinny grow from just a tiny defenseless baby into the child that he is.

"Are you alright Gwendal?" he asked sweetly unsure if he can call the man 'Dad'.

"Yes," Gwendal nodded.

"Please don't be mad at Mommy," Vinny put a hand on Gwendal's knee, "He didn't want to take me away from you. I remember he would get really upset sometimes and he would break down to Aunt Cassie."

"Why?" Gwendal knew the answer.

"Because he missed Dad-I mean Gwendal and everyone else here. He was sad because whenever he thought of it, he would think about his old home," Vinny sighed.

"How do you know this?" Did his child have powers like Bell?

"The trees told me so," Vinny pointed at a tree outside of Gwendal's window, "Mommy says I am an earth elemental! I am close with nature because of that."

'Just like me,' the silver haired man smiled at his baby.

"Hey Vinny," Gwendal lifted the boy onto his lap, "You can call me 'Dad' if you'd like."

Vinny smiled and hugged Gwendal, "Alright Daddy!"

'He's so cute!' Gwendal kissed his son's cheek before he took them to breakfast.

* * *

Wolfram had his head in the toilet after breakfast again. Yuuri rubbed his back and held back his blonde locks as Wolfram coughed up everything in his stomach.

"You should really see Gisela," the double black said, "I'm worried about you."

"I told you that I already saw her," Wolfram growled, "I'm fine Wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri whined.

That's it, Wolfram had to tell everyone that night.

That night while the wine was being poured into everyone's glass, Wolfram turned it down which made Yuuri gasp. Yuuri knew that Wolfram adored wine with his meals.

"Everyone," Wolfram got up out of his seat to look at his friends and family. Greta was even home for the weekend upon Wolfram's request.

Vinny sat in between Aleksei and Gwendal, so the child looked at both of his parents in wonder of what was to be. He barely knew these people, so everything was still rather new.

"I know I've been feeling a little under the weather lately and acting weird," Wolfram nervously strummed his fingers against the table, "T-that's because I'm-well, I-I'm pregnant."

The room lay thick with a processing silence. Greta was the first to jump up and hug Wolfram with a smile. Then it was Bell and Yu to join their big sister.

"Are you really pregnant?" Yuuri asked starstruck.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "What, you think I would fake a pregnancy?" He scowled at the King.

Yuuri shook his head and wrapped his arms around his husband, "I'm just-I can't express how happy I am that we are having another baby. I love you so much Wolfram."

'It took us five years of trying,' Yuuri thought, 'But we finally did it.'

Everyone went around and spoke their congratulations to the expecting mother. Wolfram had told them that he was two months into his pregnancy and he was completely overjoyed to even have another baby.

Gwendal reached behind Vinny to squeeze Aleksei's shoulder.

* * *

Once Aleksei put Vinny to bed, he went into Gwendal's office as Gwendal had told him during dinner. He was not excited to speak with the man since he knew that he was in trouble. The redhead walked into the room and sat in the chair across from Gwendal.

"Look Gwendal before you say anything-" Gwendal hushed the boy by leaning over his desk and kissing him.

Aleksei was stunned by Gwendal's move. He thought that the silver haired man was furious with him.

"Aleksei," Gwendal breathed, "I'm not happy that you birthed our child on your own and kept him from me for five years, but it seems like he wants to know me despite that lack of bonding." He sat back in his chair. "You know that we must get married since you had my baby." Aleksei nodded. Gwendal got up and slapped Aleksei's left cheek. He had no choice but to accept it this time.

"Gwen," Aleksei smiled, "Vinny adores the toy you made him."

"He's a good kid," Gwendal chuckled, "But in all seriousness, I'm not mad at you anymore. I sort of knew that you and I were hit by that powder, something in the back of my mind told me so. I don't care that you were gone, as long as you're here to stay now."

Aleksei nodded and ran over to throw himself in Gwendal's lap. He wanted to hold Aleksei forever. And that he did.

* * *

Wolfram, the one who started this all, realized that this was his calm after the storm. Everyone was happy, so was he.

Now all he thought was, 'What could possibly go wrong?'

* * *

 ** _(Preview Of The Sequel)_**

 _The universe coursed through his veins as he sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed. His head pounded as he focused on one objective. He could feel the beads of sweat trickle down his brow. In one swift jolt, he did it. The window unlocked and he climbed down the castle walls using a tree that hung low enough for him to reach the ground._

 _He caught up with the three people that were waiting for him. They all had their arms crossed with their feet tapping._

 _"Sorry I'm late," he huffed out breaths._

 _"Mama will be mad," his sister growled._

 _"Oh, like Mama will notice," he brushed it off._

 _The four of them began to walk until something chilled them to the very core._

 _"Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya!" It was his mother, "You too Yuri von Bielefeld-Shibuya!"_

 _"Oh no, he said your full name," his cousins snickered until their parents stood behind the blonde man._

 _"You think you're off the hook Andrew von Weller?" it was the blonde's older brother._

 _Then, the scariest of them all, the tallest and oldest of the three brothers, "Vincent von Voltaire." was all he had to say to make the boy quiver in his boots._

 _"H-hey Dad," Vinny cracked a nervous smile until he felt the earth shift underneath him and he clung to Andrew. The brunette boy held his little cousin close to him as everyone took one step back to single out Bellamy._

 _"Bell how many times have I told you that your lesson is important?" Wolfram barked at his son, "I swear, you don't understand what dangers lurk out there!"_

 _"Sorry Mother!" Bell spat, "But you can't keep me locked up in that castle for the rest of my life!"_

 _"Don't you use that tone with me!"_

 _"Just because you lost your baby because of me doesn't mean I have to follow you like a dog!" Bell yelled out of blind rage._

 _Wolfram snapped, he loathed it when his son would use that card on him. Sometimes, Wolf felt like Bellamy's gift was more of a curse. He cringed as he remembered the sheer pain of losing a baby and permanently mixing up his womb. His hand went to his stomach and rubbed the tender scar._

 _"That's it," Wolfram let out a steady breath, "You are grounded, I don't even care what your father says. You are to sort papers, help the maids, and do garden work, do I make myself clear?"_

 _Bellamy scoffed in upsetment at his mother's words, "But Mama that's so not fair!"_

 _"I think it's perfectly fair saying as you blame my caring for you over a tragedy such as that."_

 _Bellamy stomped away from his mother with the other kids behind him. He knew he was wrong and he could sense the pain that flared up in his mother's eyes. Yet, he still blamed himself for the loss of his little sister all those years ago._

 _Wolfram counted to ten in his head to calm himself as he turned around to walk past his brothers. The two men remembered the sensitivity of the subject Bellamy brought up. They could still see Wolfram's bloody figure around a little Bell while the child sobbed and begged for his mother to open his eyes._

 _"Stop thinking about it," Wolfram snapped them out of their memory, "That's in the past."_

 _"Wolfram, we-"_

 _"Conrad, I said it's in the past," the blonde hissed, "Let's not talk about it."_

* * *

 **Ryker: Thank you all so much for reading this story and loving it so much! I am so grateful for all of you keeping this story alive and well. Now, I hope you enjoyed that little preview to keep your minds wondering:**  
 **Something about the world I made is, I sort of twisted it so the ages. But how it will work is Cassandra made a potion that would keep Greta alive for as long as a Mazoku and age like one as well because I like her. So Bellamy is 84 in the next story, which is like a Mazoku 16 or 17 years old. Vinny is one year younger than Bell while Andrew is one year older than him and Yuri is the same age at Bell. Just so you know for now.**  
 **I WILL BE AWAY STARTING TOMORROW! SO THE NEW STORY WILL BE POSTED ON EITHER THE 21ST OR THE 22ND!**

 **I update this story once more with the title of the sequel when I post it!**


	14. Update On The Sequel

**Ryker: Hey Darlings! I loved the praise that this story got! I honestly hated it so much until I saw how many reviews flooded in. I still dislike it, it's not my best work, but I seem to have an A in your books.**

 **OKAY so the sequel is called Young Blood.**

 **ALSO in the last chapter, I wrote: Andrew von Weller.**

 **That was a mistake! I was typing so fast that I completely forgot that Conrad doesn't have 'von' in his name. He is dressed as Lord Weller but yup. So thank you for pointing that out to me! I do not update my fics on fanfiction with small edits, I only do that on AO3.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and will like Young Blood even more.**

 **Young Blood revolves around Bellamy and the other children. IF you have read my previous work, you would know the fate of Bell and what happens to him, because his story is the same and his lover is the same. I keep it consistent when I'm writing so it's easier to keep track of my characters.**

 **So yup, thanks again!**


End file.
